Rose Gold
by NadiaInklover
Summary: When an old romance comes back to life, things are just meant to get more complicated. Magnus and Alec have both moved on in life, they are both single parents trying to raise their kids as best as they can. However, when their paths cross one more time, maybe it is time to heal some open wounds. Malec AU, All Human.
1. Chapter 1

There had been a time when Magnus was resentful of humanity. Living a childhood the way he had could do that to someone. Being abused by his step father and unloved by his mother. Seeing his mother hang herself and then being almost killed by his step-father. Living in multiple foster homes and being bullied at school…It could take it's toll on anyone.

But now, looking directly into his son's eyes, he could only see hope. Hope for a better life, for a bright future.

Magnus had found Rafael a year ago. He was just a 10-year-old kid living on the streets. Magnus was 28 years old at that time. He had been on his way home late at night when he found Rafael digging for food in a dumpster. Magnus had given him a place to stay for the night. The next day he called the NYPD. They found out Rafael was an orphan and had been living on the streets for years now. Magnus decided to adopt him then. It had taken months of paperwork, but it was all worth it. Rafael loved Magnus, saw him as his hero, an now he was proud to wear his last name.

Things had just gotten so much better since then. Rafael was healthy and happy. The two of them were a small family, but they were all they needed. They helped each other, completed each other, and were as happy as they could.

Magnus was a teacher in an art's school. It was a very prestigious school, where only kids with very artistic talents attended. Be either performing arts, or painting, or writing…that school helped them all develop their talents and make a good use of them. Magnus himself was a good performer. Through all his high school years his dream had been to go to broadway. He had been a theatre kid. He loved the plays. He loved acting and singing and dancing and just performing. He lived with that. As he grew up and went to college, he didn't get to actually go to broadway. He was part of many plays here and there and then he decided he would rather teach kids the art of theatre. So when he found out the Academy of Arts needed teachers, he applied and got the job almost immediately.

Rafael himself was an artist, in a much quiet way compared to his father. He loved painting and drawing. He could spend hours with a sketchbook just doodling and he would be happy. Of course, he was accepted immediately at the school. Not only because his father was a teacher, but because of his great talent.

"Rafe" Magnus called loudly "If you're not ready I'm leaving without you"

"Coming!" Rafael called.

Soon Rafael came running out of his room. He was pulling a sweater over his shoulders and he didn't have any shoes on. Magnus shook his head at his son. His clothes were messy and wrinkled, his hair was not combed and he still had toothpaste on his chin.

"Seriously Rafe" Magnus sighed reaching to fix Rafael's shirt and helping him into his sweater. "You take hours getting ready, and still are unable to be presentable"

"Sorry Dad" Rafe mumbled.

"Where are your shoes?" Magnus asked.

"By the front door" Rafael said, trying to move his fingers through his tangled curls.

"Get a napkin from the kitchen and clean your face" Magnus instructed "I'll get your shoes and then we leave"

"Okay" Rafael grinned.

Rafe skipped towards the kitchen while Magnus moved towards the entrance to get Rafael's shoes. He found them standing next to each other. Taking them, Magnus walked back to the main area and found Rafe scrubbing his mouth furiously with a napkin.

"Don't do it too hard" Magnus said "You'll hurt yourself"

"Is it clean?" Rafael asked, looking up at his father.

"Perfect" Magnus kissed his forehead and then kneeled in front of him to put on his shoes.

They walked to the school together every single time. Magnus owned a car, but he almost didn't use it. He lived at a walking distance to everything, so he preferred to walk. Car was only used when it was snowing or raining or it was really necessary. Rafael didn't complain. He loved going on walks with his father. Holding hands and walking together, it was something both of them enjoyed.

"Are you excited for your first day of classes?" Magnus asked as they walked hand in hand.

"Yes!" Rafe grinned.

"Oh yes!" Magnus grinned back at him "What class are you most excited about?"

"Music class!" Rafael answered immediately "Uncle Jem will be my teacher this year!"

"What about your friends?" Magnus asked "Are you excited to see your friends again?"

"Yes" Rafe nodded "But I wanna make new friends as well...are there any new kids coming?"

"I'm not sure" Magnus answered honestly "Let's hope there are"

"I can show them around!" Rafael exclaimed "And tell them everything about the school!"

"I'm sure you would be a terrific guide" Magnus grinned "But we'll see if that can be possible"

Alec Lightwood never thought he would become a father at the age of 19. It happened through a series of unplanned events and suddenly Max was left under his care. He did not regret a thing about it, however he wished it had been under different circumstances. He has just graduated from his Senior year in college and had moved to England for a few years to study. He had stayed with some cousins there and met many new people. There was a girl, Lydia Branwell, who he had gotten close to. They were very good friends and were studying on the same career. Alec's parents had thought they would end up together. They were never very accepting of their son's sexuality, and after Alec had come out to them they thought it was just a phase and were happy when Lydia came. Of course, Lydia's and Alec's relationship was never like that. They were good friends, almost like siblings. A few months into their second year in college, Lydia got pregnant. She used to have a boyfriend whom she had been dating since high school. However, he was killed in a car accident. She was heartbroken. Alec helped her get through the pregnancy. However, once Lydia gave birth to the baby, she left. She just disappeared and left her son behind. Alec didn't know where she went and never heard back from her. Alec found Lydia's baby on the doorstep of his apartment, wrapped in a blanket Lydia had bought a few months back for him. The baby didn't have a name or anything on him. Once Alec realised Lydia was not coming back, he adopted the baby. Named him after his brother, Max, and raised him as his own. He never heard back form his friend.

Of course, the adoption of baby Max caused some commotion in his family. They thought he was Alec's biological son and were upset he had not told them about him. However, after Alec explained what had happened with Lydia, they accepted Max as their own. Alec returned to America when he finished his college career, Max was four at that time, and then got his own apartment on the area of Manhattan, near his siblings and parents.

He loved Max with everything in his heart. Max was his son, no matter what other people said. They were family. They loved each other and that's all that mattered. Alec was all Max had, and he would give his life for his son.

And so everything that he did was to make Max's life better. He worked two jobs back when he was in college to pay for Max's clothes and food. He actually had to drop out of college in order to take care of his son and get a decent place to live. But things had turned better. Once Max started school, Alec was able to get some time to study online. He got his degree and he started writing on the mean time. He published a series of three books since then and he's working on the fourth one in the series.

"Max" Alec said softly, shaking his son's shoulder. "It's time to wake up"

"'on wanna" Max mumbled against his pillow.

"Come on" Alec shook him one more time "You have to get up buddy"

"Daddy" Max moaned, rubbing his eyes with his little hands.

"I've got your breakfast ready" Alec said with a chuckle "Come on buddy"

Max nodded and, with his father's help, he got up and walked towards the kitchen. Alec had prepared waffles, which were Max's favourite thing to eat as breakfast. They ate together, Max retelling Alec about what he had dreamed that night. Alec listened carefully and commented now and then.

"Are you excited for your new school?" Alec asked.

Max just nodded and continued eating his waffles. Alec frowned at how Max had quieted down. Growing concerned about his son, Alec asked if everything was alright.

"Daddy?" Max asked, instead of answering.

"Yes Max?" Alec asked

"Do….do you think they'll like me?" Max asked softly.

"They'll love you" Alec said immediately "You'll make good friends, I'm sure of it"

"You promise?" Max asked

"Absolutely" Alec nodded "You are a very talented boy. You're funny and nice. Everyone will want to be friends with you"

Max giggled, but still seemed a bit hesitant. Once all of their things were ready, Alec led Max towards the car and together they made their way towards Max's new school.

"I don't want to go" Max whimpered on the back seat of Alec's car, after they were half way there.

"I know buddy" Alec sighed "But it's going to be fun! I promise"

"Why do I have to go?" Max asked with a pout.

"Because you have to go to school" Alec explained "You have to learns lots of stuff! This school will be fun! Your Aunt Clary works there and they have lots of fun classes and things you will like"

"Like what?" Max asked with a frown.

"You have art classes with Aunt Clary. You have dance classes, and music, and singing, and many other classes" Alec explained

"I can dance?" Max grinned

"Of course. If you're a good boy" Alec nodded.

Alec reached the parking lot of the new school Max would be studying at. It was a two-story building, made of brick walls and big windows that let the sunlight inside the classrooms. Alec had been there before, when he came to look at the school to sign in Max. The classes were spacious and comfortable. They had a big green area in the backyard with safe games for the kids and a green park filled with trees and grass and a few benches for the kids to connect with nature. The place was amazing. It was specially equipped, it suited every kid's necessities and it was the best place Alec had seen. He was comfortable leaving his son there, and that spoke volumes of the place. Not to mention his sister-in-law worked there, but that was not the point.

"Are you ready Max?" Alec asked

"Yes!" Max nodded.

Alec moved towards the backseat and unbuckled him from his seat. He helped him climb off the car and held her backpack and lunch box for him. Max took them and looked towards the big building in front of them. Instantly, he reached his hand to grab his, and Alec took it gently.

There were a few families dropping off the kids at the school. Kids from different ages, some were the same age as Max and others were older. Max tried to get as close to Alec as he could, he was shy around people he didn't know. Alec already knew it would be hard to get him to stay there.

They had reached the front steps of the Academy when they stopped. Alec kneeled down in front of Max and grabbed his shoulders gently.

"You're going to be fine" Alec told him gently.

"I don't wanna go daddy" Max shook her head, tears already forming in his eyes.

"Hey, none of that" Alec shushed, brushing his hair away from his face "You'll be fine, it's going to be fun!"

"Stay with me Daddy" Max pleaded, sniffing.

"I can't do that" Alec apologised "But Aunt Clary will be here. And you'll make new friends and meet your teacher! And it'll be great! I promise you"

"You will come back?" Max asked

"Of course" Alec nodded "Once classes end, I will be out here, waiting for you and we can get home"

"O-Okay" Max nodded "I love you daddy"

"I love you too"

Alec kissed his forehead and stood up, guiding him towards the entrance. Alec walked him inside, they needed to go to the main office and find where Max's class would be at on the first period. When they reached the main office, they saw other parents talking to the receptionist, so Alec guessed they would need to wait a bit.

Just then a kid came running inside the room, a blur of energy running around the place and greeting every teacher or staff member in there. A man soon followed him, but Alec's eyes were focused on the kid who was grinning happily at everyone around the room. Max giggled a little when the kid tripped over his shoe-laces.

"Rafael! Seriously" The man who had walked inside the room with him said exasperated "I cannot leave you alone for one minute!"

"Sorry dad" The kid grinned up at the man.

Alec turned his eyes towards the man and his eyes widened when he saw him. He was tall and lean, with caramel-colored skin, almond shaped eyes colored honey with shades of green, and black hair. His clothes were colorful, but in a subtle way. Not unprofessional, but still not serious enough to be taken as a businessman and to catch the attention of some people.

However, that is not what surprised Alec. What surprised Alec was that he recognised the man. He knew that voice, he knew those looks. And suddenly Alec was not standing in a main office of a Elementary school, Alec was standing at the airport of New York, being called to his flight and staring at golden eyes filled with tears.

"Daddy!" Max broke him from his flashback.

"Yes Max?" Alec asked, shaking his head and looking down at him.

"When I am going to class?" He asked.

"You're new here?" Suddenly the kid was in front of them, looking at Max with wide eyes and a bright grin.

"Y-yes" Max nodded, trying to hide behind Alec but still smiling shyly at the boy

"I can show you around!" He said brightly.

"Rafael Santiago Bane!" The man snapped "Seriously! You've got to stop!"

"Sorry dad" Rafe muttered looking down at his feet "But you said I could show the new kids around!"

"I said we would see if that was possible" the man pointed out and then turned to look at them "Please excuse my son, he's a bit hyperactive"

"It's no problem" Alec smiled at the man, and their eyes met.

And it was as if they were standing back at the airport, those 10 years ago. Back when they were just two young men in love and about to be separated.

"Alexander" Magnus whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who are wondering...I am still working on Marked and Blueberry. This is just a new idea I came up with that I needed to start publishing :) But I promise the next chapter for Marked and Blueberry will be up soon!**

 **thanks for those who read the first chapter and favorited and followed, it means a lot. I hope you like this one!**

* * *

 **JANUARY 2015**

"The rumours are worse than I thought" Magnus shook his head, leaning against Alec's locker.

They were in the hallways of their high school. It was just their lunch break and it was the time they got to eat together. Magnus was a year older than Alec, being 19 years old, however they still shared the same classes. They did have a different schedule. When Alec was having Chemistry class Magnus was on Biology, and so on with other classes. There were some they shared, like English and P.E. But they were very few, so they tried to make the most of the time they had together.

"I can't believe they all think we fucked on the roof of the school" Alec shook his head, closing the door of his locker room.

"We barely kissed" Magnus rolled his eyes "Plus, we would probably do it in the science lab or the gym lockers"

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed blushing furiously.

Magnus and Alec had been dating for two months now, though they had kept it a secret. Not because either of them were afraid of coming out (at least, Alec claimed he was not afraid.). They just didn't flaunt their relationship like others around the school. They were not very touchy-feely, since Alec was not very comfortable with PDA.

Just the day before, their relationship had been revealed to the whole school. Some ex of Magnus had caught on the news and spread them around the school. Of course, rumours spread like wild fire and in the morning everyone knew about them and was talking about it. It had come as a shock for both of them. However, all of their friends and family knew already, so it was easier to deal with it. Alec and Magnus took it in stride and now showed their relationship a little bit more. They now held hands while walking the hallways, or kissing each other lightly.

"I'm just joking" Magnus laughed kissing Alec's cheek lightly. "We would totally do it in the roof"

"You're impossible" Alec chuckled, shaking his head fondly.

"But you love me" Magnus grinned.

"That I do" Alec smiled, taking Magnus's hand in his and noticing how cold Magnus's hand was. With a frown, Alec turned to look at his boyfriend. "You're freezing!"

"I forgot my jacket at home" Magnus pouted "I don't have an extra one in my locker"

"You should have told me you were cold!" Alec exclaimed, taking his own jacket off "Here, take mine"

"Are you giving me your football jacket?" Magnus grinned taking the jacket from him "Marking your territory?"

"Well, everyone knows you're my boyfriend" Alec grinned "But it would not hurt to show Paul from English class you're not available"

"Well aren't you possessive" Magnus teased, putting on Alec's varsity jacket "Come on, let's go to class"

Lacing their fingers together, Magnus wearing a jacket with the name LIGHTWOOD on the back, the two of them made their way towards their class, happy that they could finally show they were together.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 2025**

The sound of a bell ringing broke Magnus from his trance. He blinked once, twice, and then he was snapped back into reality. It had been a long time since he had thought about his years in high school. Even though they were happy memories, it still pained him to think about the happiness he used to have. Things had changes so drastically since then.

One he was back to focusing on what was happening on the present, he realised the bell was ringing because it indicated it was time for the classes to start. With a jump, Magnus turned towards his son, who was still talking with the other boy.

"Rafael! You have to go to class" Magnus told him "come on, it's late already"

"Dad!" Rafe said turning to look at his father "Can I show Max to his class? he doesn't know to go"

"Alright" Magnus nodded "I'll tell your teacher"

"Yay! thanks dad" Rafe grinned and turned towards Max "Come on! it's this way"

"Bye Daddy!" Max said waving his hand at Alec.

"I'll come pick you up" Alec instructed his son "take care, bud"

"Yes" Max nodded happily "Love you!"

And then he ran off with Rafael. Alec shook his head and straightened a bit. Turning his eyes towards the other person who was still standing in front of him, Alec was back to the previous problem.

Standing in front of him was Magnus Bane. Magnus, in all his glittery and fashionable glory. He was just as glamorous as he used to be back in high school. Thinking about their years in high school took Alec to memories he rather not remember. There was not denying that the years he spent in high school were some of the best. At least, part of them had the happiest of memories he had…but remembering his years in high school just made him think about what happened after that. How he had been ripped apart from all the happiness. The floor he was standing on had completely fallen apart and Alec was thrown into a world he was unfamiliar with and where he had nothing of what he used to have.

"Magnus" Alec said finally.

"Hello" Magnus nodded.

"I…I didn't know you worked here" Alec stuttered.

"I've had for a couple of years now" Magnus shrugged.

"Well, I just moved here" Alec chuckled "So no wonder I had no idea"

"Right" Magnus nodded.

The whole conversation was really awkward and tense. The tension could be felt so thickly, it could probably be cut with a butter knife. It had been a long time ago since they last spoke. 9 years, to be exact. They had lost contact after everything that happened. They didn't know about each other at all. Until now.

"Anyways" Magnus coughed "I have to go to class"

"Right. Yes" Alec nodded "I should go to work as well"

"Right" Magnus repeated, feeling silly for not being able to say something else.

Suddenly his suave and smooth personality was gone. He always had something to say, always had the last word. And now…now he was left with nothing to say. And that was something that did not happen for a very long time.

"It's…it's really good to see you Alexander" Magnus added just as he was about to turn around.

"Yeah" Alec nodded with a soft smile "You too"

Magnus nodded once more before walking off towards the classes. Alec sighed, shaking his head once. It was not possible for him to feel that way. The same tightness on his stomach and slightly dizziness. It had been 9 years, almost 10….and yet the feelings were still there.

"I'm telling you" Magnus grumbled over his lunch "It is complete madness"

"Magnus" Tessa sighed over her cup of coffee.

They were in the teacher's launch room, eating some lunch while the kids int he school had their break time. Tessa was the English teacher, which was linked with creative writing. While it seemed like a very advanced class for an elementary school, the kids were very talented and could write very well.

"I think you're overthinking it" Tessa said and Jem nodded next to her.

James Carstairs was the music teacher in the school. He specialised in teaching kids how to play multiple instruments, though his instruments of choice personally was the violin, he knew how to play many other instruments. Together, the three of them were very good friends.

"Overthinking it?" Magnus exclaimed "I'm certainly not! It's been 10 years!"

"Exactly" Tessa stressed out "It's been 10 years Magnus. You're not longer 19 years old. You're both different than how you were back in high school"

"I just….I never thought I would see him again" Magnus sighed

"What's got you so stressed out, my friend?" Jem asked gently

"It just feels…different" Magnus said "Seeing him again…it feels like going back all those years. We're different, yet he still got the same blue eyes and bright smile"

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Tessa asked surprised.

"Not at all" Magnus shook his head "It's been 10 years…I've been over him for a long time now"

"Well then" Tessa shrugged "You have nothing to worry about"

"This is Alexander we're talking about" Jem pointed out "We never met him, but from how you've been talking about him, he's a good guy"

"You never know what could happen" Tessa shrugged.

"He's got a son" Magnus pointed out "He's probably married or something"

"Then maybe this is the chance you can get to be his friend" Tessa said gently.

"Perhaps" Magnus mused and then the school bell rang, indicating the end of lunch break.

Alec walked down the line in the supermarket, his mind flashing with different scenes of the past. Golden eyes consumed him and the smell of sandalwood almost chocked him. It had been a long time ago since he had last felt like that. Thinking about it made Alec's heart ache a little. Thinking of what had once been was something Alec refused to do. It was a part of his life that Alec had locked away for never opening again.

"You seem distracted" Isabelle pointed out as she walked next to her older brother.

"Just thinking" Alec shrugged.

"I heard Max started school today" Isabelle mentioned, trying to distract her brother.

"Yeah…I was able to sign him up to that arts academy" Alec explained.

"Where Clary works?" Izzy asked happily.

"Yeah, that one" Alec nodded "I thought it would be a good chance for him. Getting out there and exploring his talents"

"It'll be good for him" Izzy nodded "Plus, some stability won't hurt him"

"I just hope we don't have to move again" Alec sighed.

"You've been moving enough" Izzy scowled "I know it is because of your job and everything…but you can work from home, from here"

"I know" Alec nodded "Not sure if this is the right place to settle down, though"

"Alec" Izzy said softly "You can't continue running away"

"I'm not" Alec shook his head "I'm not running away"

Alec walked away from his sister, pushing the shopping cart further away. Isabelle watched her brother silently, wishing for once his brother would let all of his walls down and go back to how he used to be so many years ago. Isabelle knew something had gone wrong with him. All those years he spent away in another country, something had happened and Alec had not been the same since then.

Isabelle wondered if it had been because of their parents, or Alec's studies, or the fact that he had left his whole life behind at such a young age…or maybe because he had become a father. Izzy was sure his brother loved his son. Max had been part of their family for 9 years. Max was Alec's son, and Alec loved him with every bit of his heart. But being a parent at the age of 19 years old could affect anyone. Specially someone like Alec, who had always been forced to grow up much faster than necessary.

"Why don't you come over for dinner?" Izzy asked, walking towards her brother where he was looking at the different brands of bread.

"To your place?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow "I hope you're not planning on cooking"

"You're so funny" Izzy rolled her eyes "Simon is cooking…plus, Clary and Jace are coming. You and Max should come!"

"You're only inviting me because of Max" Alec teased.

"Obviously" Izzy grinned "But really…we would love to see you both"

"Sure" Alec nodded. "I can bring dessert"

"Alright!" Izzy nodded happily "So…tonight at 7?"

"Sounds good" Alec nodded "Now help me with the rest of my shopping. I still have lots of work to do before picking Max up at the school"

"Sure thing brother" Izzy grinned and started getting the things in Alec's list.

* * *

 **Lemme know what you think of it! :D Review, favorite, follow! :D**

 **Also, I have a question...does anyone here use AO3? Archive of Our Own? Do you publish there?**

 **If yes, could you please send me a DM? I have some issues there with a story and I can't seem to be able to fix it and I would really appreciate the help :)**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW CHAPTER! I know I promised I would post a new chapter for Marked or Blueberry, but I could not wait for this chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

SEPTEMBER 2014

Magnus Bane had just moved into the city. It had been a long time since he had lived in a big city such as New York. He had lived in other cities just as famous. He had once lived in London, and then in Paris. But nothing could compare to New York. The big skyscrapers, the busy streets, and the energy the city had…it was different. But good different. Somehow this busy city felt much more free than any place Magnus had ever been. He could breath in there, no matter what other people talked about pollution, it was a fresh air for Magnus.

Of course, moving to a whole new country had a bunch of new things to Magnus's life. He had a new home, a new neighbourhood. He didn't know anyone and spent his days mostly alone…something he was not used to. He needed to get used to the whole area around him, meet new people and get new friends…but most of all, he needed to start a new school. He was 18 years old, so he should be on his Senior year of high school. However, due to his moving around to a new country had stopped him from starting his studies when he had to and now he had to re-do his Junior year in a new country. It didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Even though he knew he would be one year older than his classmates, he knew it would not matter to him.

2014 was a great year for Magnus. He had just moved to the big city. His new life was starting and he was going to make the most of it. He could be free, he could be himself, and he could finally be happy and start all over. And, of course, 2014 was the year that Magnus met the boy he would meet the one person he would love so greatly.

Meeting Alexander Lightwood was one of the best things that happened to Magnus. Of course, it did not start as good as one would think. Usually, in the romantic novels Magnus read, when the main character met their soul mate it was the perfect meeting. They would cross paths and know they were meant to be. Or they would grow up together and become the one person who loved them unconditionally. It was not like that for Magnus and Alec's first meeting.

It was the first day in their Junior year. Magnus had picked up his outfit carefully and precisely. He dressed to impress, and used just the best designer clothes he owned. He wanted to make a good first impression, wanted everyone in his new high school to remember the first time they saw Magnus. Of course, it all went to hell in the first minutes he was at that school.

He was just looking at the schedule he had been given and was trying to figure out where his first class was taking place. Of course, that stupid schedule did not allow him to be completely aware of everyone around him and so he didn't see the boy who was walking-running towards him.

Said boy was a mess of wrinkled clothes with some holes here and there. His hair was not brushed and it moved wildly with every movement he made. His messenger bag was almost falling from his shoulders, and he was trying to balance books, papers and a cup of Starbucks in his arms. Of course, said boy was too preoccupied with everything falling apart in his arms that he did not notice Magnus standing right there.

Both of them collided against each other. Papers and books fell around their feet, and black coffee spilled on both of their fronts. Magnus screeched as the hot liquid hit his chest, while the other boy yelped at the sudden impact.

"I-I'm so so sorry!" The boy stuttered, dropping to his knees and started picking all the notes and books.

"Are you insane!?" Magnus screamed in complete terror. "Do you realise what you've done?!"

"I'm sorry!" The boy apologised again and then looked up to look at him.

"This is terrible!" Magnus moaned in misery, but did not moe to help the other one pick everything from the floor.

"What….w-what is so terrible?" The boy asked, blushing lightly as he got back on his feet, his books and papers gathered in his arms while the cup of Starbucks was left forgotten on the floor.

"You might as well kill me now!" Magnus snapped

"Why?" The boy asked with wide eyes, afraid of what could have happened to the guy standing in front of him.

"This was my newest Véronique Nichanian shirt!" Magnus cried in disdain.

"who?" the boy asked confused.

"Véronique!" Magnus snapped "The fashion designer?"

"Oh" was the only answer Magnus received.

Magnus glared at the boy in front of him, but stopped when his eyes met the blue ocean in front of him. He had seen blue eyes before, but none could compare to the bright eyes of the one standing in front of him. And then Magnus found himself looking at the rest of the boy. Black messy hair that fell over his eyes and perfect eyebrows. High cheekbones and a sculptured jaw. Built body, but not overly muscular, just perfectly toned to show off his arms and shoulders.

"I'm really sorry" The boy repeated "I was not looking where I was going, and I could feel everything falling from my arms. I was too afraid I would drop something and lose it to see who was standing in front of me. I apologise again for bumping against you, I feel awful…especially since I ruined your Veronica's shirt"

"Véronique" Magnus corrected immediately "And…you're rambling"

"Sorry" the boy blushed

"I supposed there's nothing to do about it now" Magnus sighed dramatically and then looked at the stain on his chest. "This sucks…I guess I won't make a first good impression"

"I'm sorry" The boy repeated with a winced, and then took out a black sweater from his messenger bag "Here…you can wear this to cover the stain"

"Wear….this?" Magnus asked, taking the piece of clothing as if it was personally offending him.

Magnus looked at the sweated with a grimace. It was faded black, maybe the color had been washed away slightly, or it was dulled because of being left on the sun for long. The wrists of the sleeves were worn out, and the sweater had some holes on the hems.

"Are you kidding me?" Magnus asked "I can't wear this!"

"Why not?" the boy asked "It's not dirty…is it?"

"It's….it's so dull!" Magnus cried.

"It's a sweater" the boy rolled his eyes "It'll cover the stain of coffee"

"I can't be found alive wearing something like this!"

"Well…it certainly is better than going around with a coffee stain on your shirt" The other boy pointed out.

Magnus huffed in indignation, but still pulled the sweater close to him. The other boy smirked, before seeing the time on the clock that was on the wall right behind Magnus. Cursing loudly, the boy gathered his things in a tighter hold, before starting to walk past Magnus in a hurry.

"I'm sorry" The boy stuttered "I…I have to go"

"But…wait!" Magnus called as the boy was about to disappear in the corner of the hallway.

"Yes?" The other boy stopped, his blue eyes wide and staring right at Magnus.

"You didn't give me your name" Magnus said eventually.

"Alec….Alec Lightwood"

* * *

SEPTEMBER 2025

"And then Mr. Carstairs showed us all the instruments!" Max was telling the events of his first day of class.

Max was sitting not he kitchen counter, his legs wiggling happily over the edge of the counter, while his arms moved around as he explained everything to his father. Alec was standing by the stove, a dish towel over his shoulder and his hands busy mixing ingredients in the soup he was preparing.

"oh yeah?" Alec smiled over his shoulder "What instrument did you like the most?"

"The violin!" Max said with a confident nod "Mr. Carstairs said he would teach me how to play it!"

"That sounds awesome" Alec commented "What other classes did you have?"

"Well…there was English with Miss Tessa" Max explained "And art class with Auntie Clary…but my favourite class of all times is theatre!"

"Theatre?" Alec chuckled "What did you see in that class today?"

"We will be making a play!" Max explained happily "We'll do the Wizard of Oz! And we'll dress up and sing and dance and it'll be super fun!"

"Sounds exciting" Alec nodded, tasting the soup before adding some more salt to it "Who is your teacher in that class?"

"Magnus!" Max said and then giggled "I mean, Mr. Bane….everyone calls his Mr. Bane but he said we could call him Magnus"

"Oh yeah?" Alec said, stopping his movements over the soup "Is he…is he a good teacher?"

"The best!" Max grinned "He said I was very talented!"

"Of course you are" Alec nodded, moving away from the stuff to ruffle Max's hair. "Now come on…let's get the table ready so we can prepare dinner"

Max giggled as Alec carried him off the counter top and placed him on the floor. Max then rushed to get the plates and help Alec set the table for their dinner.

* * *

"Papa" Rafael asked from his place in the living room.

"Yes Rafe?" Magnus asked, continuing his actions of zapping through the channels in the TV.

"Can we go to the bookstore tomorrow?" Rafael asked as he closed the book he was reading.

"Already?" Magnus asked with wide eyes, turning to look at his son "I bought you that book last week!"

"Well I finished" Rafael shrugged "I need the next one in the series"

"Right" Magnus chuckled "Oh kid…I'll end up running out of money if we continue at this pace"

"But Papa!" Rafael whined "I need to finish the series!"

"Of course you do" Magnus ruffled his son's hair "I'll get you the books, don't worry"

"Yay!" Rafael cheered and hugged Magnus tightly "Thank you papa!"

"You're welcome" Magnus chuckled, hugging Rafael back. "Now go take a shower. It's almost time for bed"

"Alright" Rafael nodded and then walked off towards the bathroom.

The next day, Magnus and Rafael made their way towards the bookstore after school. They walked hand in hand, as they usually did, on their way there. The closest bookstore was just a few blocks away from the school Magnus worked at and Rafael studied. It was the bookstore they both visited as often as they could.

Rafael loved books. He had since he was a little boy, or so Rafe had mentioned to Magnus. Rafael didn't remember much of his childhood before the streets. He had a few glimpses of the family where he used to belong in, some of said memories included the voice of a woman singing Spanish lullabies or reading fairy tales. Of course, since Rafael had moved to live with Magnus, the older man had bought him millions of books to read.

"Magnus! Rafael!" The owner of the store greeted them. His name was Luke Garroway, he was the step-father of one of the teachers at the school, Clary Fray.

Magnus had met Luke a long time ago and later on met his step-daughter. When Rafael had arrived into Magnus's life, he had instantly taken him to Luke's store. Rafael had been fascinated with all the shelves filled with books. He had instantly felt safe there. It was his favourite place to be, apart from his own home.

"It is so good to see you again" Luke smiled at them.

"Well, someone here just finished his book" Magnus said, nodding towards Rafael, who waved shyly at Luke.

"Already?" Luke laughed "That was fast"

"He reads like a pro" Magnus grinned at Luke.

"Well…you know where to find the books" Luke nodded towards the shelves. "We just received some new copies"

"Thanks Luke" Magnus nodded at him and turned towards Rafael.

However, Rafael had already moved away and towards the bookshelf where most of his books could be found. Magnus shook his head, chuckling softly, before following his son. Rafael was quick to find the newest book, and then moved towards some of the sofas on the store to start reading it. Rafael could not wait to read what happened next in the series. He had been left with an exciting ending in the last book, and needed to know what happened next. After all, A.G. Lightwood was his favourite author.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me some time to publish this new chapter :P but I really hope you like it! :D Thanks for everyone who has been reading my stories and who left a review on the previous chapters! :)**

 **I own nothing but the plot and some OCs I may use.**

* * *

A week into the school year, Max found himself completely comfortable with his classes. He enjoyed everything at the new school. The art classes were fun, the music classes were the best for him, and the theatre classes Max loved. The other classes, the most basic like math and science were still good, but not Max's favourite.

The classes were not the problem. The problem was that Max had no friends. At least, not ones he could play with while on the breaks. The kids in his class were nice. They worked with him and shared their crayons sometimes. But they didn't invite Max to play, or let him join their groups when playing ball in the garden. At first, he didn't mind that much. He was fine just painting in his colouring books that his father had gotten him. But sometimes, Max wished he had someone to play with or someone who would agree to paint with him in the colouring books.

And so, there was Max. Painting in one of the tables in the school's garden. He looked longingly at the kids playing and screaming around him. He tried to concentrate in the drawings in front of him and tried to paint them as beautifully as possible. That is, until a shadow fell over his shoulders and the drawings in front of him. Max frowned and looked up to find the boy who had helped him on the first day of classes. He had tanned skin, with some brown undertones. His eyes were dark brown and sparkled with glee. His hair was dark black, and it fell on curls over his forehead.

"Hello!" The kid grinned at him.

"Hi" Max said, looking unsure.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked curiously.

"Painting" Max said, putting his crayons down.

"That's so cool!" The boy beamed "Can I paint too?"

"Sure!" Max smiled at him, making space in the bench so the boy could sit down.

"I'm Rafael, by the way" The boy grinned once he was seated.

"Max" the younger boy smiled back.

Both of them sat quietly as they painted. The book Max owned was made out of different pages with drawings of different animals in them. It had been a gift from his father, but he knew his aunt Clary had made the drawings for him. Max loved all the patterns in the animals and the backgrounds, that he painted with different colors. Rafael seemed to enjoy the same designs and painted them carefully, combining the colors with thoughtful eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Rafael asked after a moment.

"You just did" Max giggled

"Not that, silly" Rafael laughed "Why were you painting here alone?"

"None of the other kids want me to play with them" Max shrugged "So I come to paint instead"

"That's mean" Rafael frowned "What about your friends?"

"I don't have any" Max explained simply.

"Well that's silly" Rafael rolled his eyes "I'm your friend"

"Really?" Max asked with wide eyes.

"Obviously" Rafael giggled.

Max smiled brightly and the two of them continued to paint in Max's colouring book. They talked a little as they painted, talking about their hobbies and the classes they had. Rafael was 2 years older than Max, so he had some classes the younger boy didn't have. However, many of the artistic classes were the same, with the same teachers. Max learned Rafael really enjoyed the art class with Miss Clary. Max told him about the theatre class he loved, and Rafael chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Max frowned.

"Nothing!" Rafael shook his head "It's just…."

"What?" Max demanded, trying to look irritated but failing.

"Mr. Bane is my father" Rafael explained.

"Really?!" Max asked surprised.

"Yes!" Rafael nodded.

"That's so cool!" Max said in awe.

The bell rang, indicating the end of the break period. Max pouted slightly, but started to put everything away. Rafael helped, putting the crayons in the small case Max owned while the younger boy placed the colouring book in his bag. Both hopped off the bench they were sitting at and started to make their way towards the building, ready to start classes again.

Rafael said goodbye to his new friend, before skipping towards his next class. He had English, with his aunt Tessa. Rafael was the first one to arrive to the classroom, and took his usual seat at the front of the class.

"Hello Rafe" Tessa Gray smiled at him. "How was your break?"

"Good!" Rafael beamed "I have a new friend!"

"Oh yeah?" Tessa grinned "Is your new friend in your class?"

"No" Rafael shook his head "He's in third grade, but he's super awesome!"

"I'm glad" Tessa smiled "what's his name?"

"Max!" Rafe said "We painted in his colouring book"

"Sounds fun" Tessa giggled.

Little by little the class started too fill with more students, and Tessa started to talk with other kids. Rafael took out his notebook and pencil case, setting them on top of his desk. Then, he took out his book. Aunt Tessa never got mad at him for reading in her class, though she did asked him gently to put the book away when the classes started. Aunt Tessa was super cool towards him about the books he read, and usually got him new books and commented them with him.

"Alright class" Tessa started once all students were in the class. "How is everyone?"

"Good" sounded different voices around the class.

"I'm glad" Tessa smiled "Has anyone read anything this week?"

Rafael's hand quickly shot to the air. He loved when Tessa asked about what they read. It meant they would comment about the books they had been reading and make activities about that. It was his favourite part of this class.

"Yes, Rafael" Tessa nodded at him. "What did you read?"

"I finished my book!" Rafael said proudly. "The second one in the Shadowhunter's series!"

"Oh yeah?" Tessa smiled. "Who is the author?"

"A.G. Lightwood" Rafael answered "Papá got me the third book already, so now I'm reading that one"

"That's great Rafael" Tessa smiled. "Anyone else read something this week?"

Some other kids raised their hands and commented on the books they read, and so the class started with different activities and games related to the books they've read. Later on Tessa started showing them the bases of writing a short story. It was really easy and simple, as most classes with Tessa were. At the end of the class, their homework was to write a short story of any topic of their choosing. Rafael was really excited about that. They had until the end of the week to finish it, so Rafael wanted to make it as good as he could.

"Papá!" Rafael called as he walked inside his father's office.

"Just a moment Rafe" Magnus whispered, covering the phone he was using.

Rafael nodded and moved to take a seat in one of the couches in the office. Magnus continued with his phone call, nodding and humming every here and then before explaining some thing or another. Rafael didn't pay much attention to it, he usually didn't. It was his father's job and it was boring when the classes were not taking place. Instead, Rafael took out his book and started reading while his father finished the phone call.

"I'm sorry Rafe" Magnus said once he hung up his phone. "How was your day?"

"It was good!" Rafael grinned up at him. "Aunt Tessa gave us homework!"

"You're the first kid I know that gets excited about homework" Magnus chuckled

"We have to write a story!" Rafael explained with excitement.

"Sounds fun" Magnus smiled. "Have you thought of ideas?"

"I don't know" Rafael shook his head "I wanna write something like A.G. Lightwood…but I don't know how to"

"Wait…write like who?" Magnus asked, his heart stopping for a moment when he heard that name leave his son's lips.

"A.G. Lightwood" Rafael rolled his eyes, hating to repeat what he had mentioned millions of times before but his father never really paid attention.

"Who is he?" Magnus frowned "How do you know that name?!"

"Papá….A.G. Lightwood is the author of my favourite books" Rafael explained slowly "I've told you!"

Magnus took Rafael's book and looked at the cover. He had seen the books countless of times around their home, but never really paid attention to them. He knew the outline of the story, something about magic and monsters. Rafael talked about them nonstop, but Magnus never really conserved the details. He knew the name of the series, Shadowhunters. But never really asked about the author or the characters inside the book.

"Papá?" Rafael asked, his accent getting thick with worry. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah" Magnus nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm good"

" _Eres raro_ " Rafael said in Spanish.

When Magnus had found Rafael a year ago, the kid was fluent in Spanish and English. Later on, when Rafael grew comfortable around him, the boy told him about how his family had moved from Argentina when he was still very young, but his parents had known Spanish and taught him how to speak it as a primary language as well as English. Magnus had known Spanish since he was a teenager. He had traveled to many places when he was young and learned many languages, including Spanish. Rafael barely used Spanish anymore, just sometimes and between then two of them.

"Don't be rude" Magnus scowled, but with no real heat behind it.

"Will you help me? With my homework?" Rafael asked, changing the subject.

"Of course Rafe" Magnus smiled "Now come on, let's go back home."

* * *

"Mom is going to be so happy to see you!" Clary was saying as she talked with Alec over coffee.

Alec had arrived a bit late to pick up Max from his classes. Clary, of course, had stayed with the little boy until Alec arrived. Max absolutely loved Clary, and both of them were very close. Usually, Clary would allow Max to help her in any art project she was working on, and the two of them used to spend a lot of time together when family reunions occurred. So when Alec arrived at school, he invited to drive Clary back home, and on the way there they had stopped for some coffee.

"I've been meaning to visit the book shop for a few days now" Alec mused "Never got around to do it, though"

"Oh you totally should!" Clary gushed "Luke has been wanting to talk to you about some projects he's been planning"

"Daddy?" Max asked, over his cup of milk "Are we visiting Uncle Luke?"

"Maybe" Alec answered, ruffling Max's hair. "When do you think he's got some free time?"

"Oh you know he's always available for family!" Clary smiled, taking a sip of her latte. "Mom is with him right now at the shop. Maybe we could go right now?"

"What do you say Max?" Alec asked his son. "Do you wanna visit Clary's parents?"

"YES!" Max cried, spilling some of the milk on the table.

"Do be careful Max" Alec said, cleaning the spilled milk with a napkin "We'll go once you finish eating"

Instantly, Max started shoving the cookies on his plate inside his mouth. Alec scowled him for that, but Clary just giggled. Max apologised and grinned, his cheeks stuffed with cookies and crumbs all around his mouth and chin. Alec chuckled, shaking his head, before giving another napkin for Max to clean up.

Clary and Alec continued chatting, finishing their own coffee as Max finished his milk and cookies. They talked about the school, and Alec's latest book, and the one he was just about to publish. They talked about Max's classes, and the family, and when the next reunion would be.

"Alec…can I ask you something?" Clary asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Alec asked, concerned something was wrong. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine" Clary said with a wave of her hand "I just wanted to know…what happened between you and Magnus Bane?"

"What?!" Alec asked, chocking on the last sip he had of his coffee "What makes you think I know him?"

"Other than your reaction just now" Clary rolled her eyes "He asked me about you the other day…wanted to know how we knew each other"

"He…he asked about me?" Alec frowned.

"Well…he was actually asking about Max" Clary explained "But then he asked me about you"

"What did you say?" Alec asked.

"Just that you're my husband's brother" Clary shrugged.

"huh" Alec said, looking away from Clary's curious eyes.

"So? What happened between the two of you?" Clary asked, prompting to give her an answer.

"Nothing…it's all water under the bridge now" Alec shrugged "We knew each other a long time ago, but lost contact."

"Daddy!" Max exclaimed, interrupting their conversation. "I'm done…can we go visit uncle Luke now?"

"Of course" Alec smiled, standing up from his place.

Max jumped off his chair as well and ran towards the front door. Alec called after him, not to get too ahead and Clary followed silently after the two Lightwoods.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :D Lemme know what you think of this chapter!**

 **Cheers,**

 **XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEEEEEELLOOOOOO! :) I'm back...after a long time of not updating. I'm sorry guys, I'm such a mess and my schedule is worse :P but here's a new chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read the previous chapters and who continue supporting me :) You guys keep me writing! :D**

* * *

 **FEBRUARY 2015**

"I knew I would find you here." Magnus spoke as he approached his boyfriend.

The blue-eyed teenager looked up at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. He was sitting in one of the many study tables in the library. It was the table just next to the window, the one that faced the gardens behind the school. Sunlight was streaming through the window, reflecting on Alec's pale skin and making him look as if he was glowing. Magnus was always left breathless at the sight of his boyfriend there.

"Magnus…hey" Alec said softly, smiling towards him.

"Hello sweet pea" Magnus cooed, moving to seat next to Alec.

Once he had sat next to the oldest Lightwood, he leaned forward to kiss him sweetly on the cheek. Alec's cheeks tinted soft pink with embarrassment, but he still smiled at his boyfriend. Alec was still very shy when it came to public displays of affection. It was not that he was ashamed of being seen with Magnus. The other was very fond of showing his affection towards Alec, always holding his hand, playing with his fingers or strands of his hair. Magnus would kiss his cheek or temple here and there, and would always write love letters which he would leave by Alec's locker and his desk. It was all rather cute, and Alec was starting to get used to it all.

"I was just finishing" Alec told him "I had this paper that't due tomorrow"

"That's okay" Magnus shrugged "I just finished practice"

"How's the play going?" Alec asked curiously.

Magnus was part of the theatre group at their school. He loved acting and singing and dancing. Being in the spotlight was Magnus's thing. He loved the stage and showing off his flawless talents. Alec loved listening to Magnus when he would sing. He would often sing softly to himself as he did homework, or was getting ready to go out. When he was on the car, he would sing out loud to the radio, or just suddenly make small performances in his room or somewhere with Alec. And Magnus was a marvellous actor. He could make people believe in everything that he said, no matter if it was a lie or just an exaggeration. Every emotion Magnus had was so intense, everyone felt the passion in him.

"It's going well" Magnus grinned "Though Abbey is completely ruining it for us, really"

"Oh yeah?" Alec mused, going back to writing his paper, while listening to Magnus rant about his practice.

"She's messing up all her lines" Magnus rolled his eyes "She should know them by now, and since she doesn't, we keep repeating the same scenes over and over"

"Give her some time" Alec shrugged "Not everyone can memorise lines as quick as you"

"She's supposed to be an actress" Magnus stressed out, leaning against Alec's shoulder "If we're not ready for opening night, it'll be her fault"

"I'm sure you'll be more than ready" Alec said.

"Well, I'll obviously be amazing" Magnus said.

"Obviously" Alec chuckled, giving his boyfriend a sideways glance.

"Maybe you can help me with my lines" Magnus said cheerfully "You can help me rehearse"

"Sure" Alec shrugged "We can go back to your place and practice"

"Great!" Magnus grinned "We can practice the kiss scenes!"

"There are kiss scenes?" Alec frowned, not too fond of the idea of his boyfriend kissing someone else.

"Noup" Magnus smirked "But it is always good to get some practice…in case I need it"

"Right" Alec shook his head "You're just looking for an excuse to kiss me"

"You've got me" Magnus purred, moving to kiss Alec just beneath his ear.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 2025**

Magnus made his way towards Luke's bookstore. Rafael stayed with his uncle Ragnor and aunt Catarina. Both of them loved taking Rafael out for some ice-cream or invite him for lunch. Rafael absolutely loved spending time with them.

So Magnus decided to take some time for himself. It was the weekend, and he had already finished all the assignments he had to grade, and didn't have anything else from work to finish. And so Magnus decided to do some research. Ever since he had discovered that the author of Rafael's books was a Lightwood, he needed to know if it was the A.G. Lightwood he used to know. Magnus cursed himself for never paying attention to the books his son read. Rafael was in love with that book series, his goal in life was meeting the author. How could Magnus not know it was a Lightwood? What if it was Alexander? Would he even let his son meet him someday?

Magnus shook his head. He could not think like that without being sure. If it turned out the author of Rafael's books was Alexander Lightwood…then he would cross that bridge when he got there. Rafael was already good friends with Max Lightwood, which was a great student who had lots of talent. Magnus knew it would come a day when Rafael would meet Alec, who may or may not be the author of his favourite books.

And so he thought he may talk with Luke or Jocelyn. They were people he trusted. Magnus was very good friend with Clary Fray, and her parents had come to be like a second family to him. Luke Garroway was the owner of a small bookshop in town. It was a very homey place where Magnus loved to spend time when he could. When Rafael had come into Magnus's life, he had taken the little boy there. Rafael had been fascinated with the place and instantly begged to be taken there as many times as possible. In that bookshop is where Rafael found the books of A.G. Lightwood, and where this whole mess had started…or so Magnus thought.

"Lucian!" Magnus called as he walked inside the store. "We have an emergency!"

"Magnus" a woman called from the back of the store.

Magnus turned around and saw that down the aisle of books Jocelyn was placing some books in their right place. Magnus sighed dramatically and then walked towards her and then sat down on the sofa that was nearby.

"An emergency you said?" Jocelyn asked, her eyes lighted up with amusement at Magnus's theatrics.

"It's all Luke's fault" Magnus pouted "He's ruined my life"

"What has he done?" Jocelyn chuckled "I'm sure it's not that bad"

"He was the one who showed those books to Rafe!" Magnus cried

"The Shadowhunters ones?" Jocelyn asked "I thought Rafael loved those books"

"He does! That's the thing!" Magnus exclaimed "I didn't know who was the author!"

Jocelyn was about to say something something else when the door of the office opened. Magnus and Jocelyn looked over there. Two men walked out of the office, one of them being Luke. Magnus's eyes widened at the sight of Alexander Lightwood walking out of the office, laughing at something Luke had just said. Magnus didn't hear what was being said, didn't hear anything around him. It was as if all of Magnus's senses dulled and all he can focus on was the man standing next to Luke.

It was the same shock he had received at the beginning of classes. When he had seen the Lightwood boy near the office of the school. And the short ache in his chest bloomed once more. Because no matter how bitter Magnus may be about the past, it seemed as if Alexander Lightwood had not aged a day. The same messy black hair, same bright blue eyes, laughter wrinkles around his eyes, and the dimples on his cheeks. He laughed the same, all out loud and carefree. It made him look younger, happier, as if he had no worries in his life…it made him look beautiful.

"Luke" Jocelyn called, and both men turned to look their way.

Luke greeted Jocelyn back, and he may have heard something to Magnus, but the teacher was not listening. His eyes were focused on Alec, and the blue-eyed mine seemed shocked to see Magnus as well, though he composed quickly, showing no emotions on the outside. But Magnus could see how he stood up straighter, or how he fisted his hands. Alexander was nervous…Magnus could still read him easily.

"Magnus?" Luke called, finally catching his attention.

"Luke…hey" Magnus smiled faintly at him, finally tearing his eyes away from Alec.

"Are you alright?" Luke frowned "You look a bit pale"

"It's all your fault" Magnus sniffed, looking away dramatically "But no worries…your wife here has been kind enough to keep me company. I might steal her from you"

"oh ha ha" Jocelyn rolled her eyes "Magnus came in here, all teary eyed and acting like a damsel in distress"

"Sounds like him" Luke grinned and Alec chuckled next to him. Magnus's eyes flicked towards him for a second, but then turned back to glare at Luke.

"Well, you suck" Magnus said, standing up "I was here to talk to Luke, but it seems you're busy"

"We were just finishing" Alec explained, talking for the first time since he noticed Magnus.

"We can talk in my office, Magnus" Luke explained

"Hold on!" Jocelyn said "Lucian…I have to talk to you"

"Now?" Luke frowned, looking at his wife strangely

"Yes, now!" Jocelyn said forcibly "It's an emergency"

"Alright" Luke said, turning towards is office "Shall we?"

"We'll be only a minute" Jocelyn explained to Magnus and Alec "You two wait here"

"I should get going-" Alec started to protest

"No!" Jocelyn said "I need you to help me with some things"

"I can come back tomorrow" Alec started

"I need it today" Jocelyn said, pushing Luke towards the office "So just wait here, will you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Luke and Jocelyn entered the office and then closed the door. The bang of the door closing was the last sound heard, before the bookshop was left in complete silence. Magnus and Alec stayed silent for a long time, not daring to look at each other or say something. After shuffling awkwardly for a long moment, Magnus cleared his throat.

"I should-"

"Maybe we-"

Both of them spoke at the same time and silenced just as quickly. Alec's cheeks tinted red with embarrassment, before looking down at his shoes. Magnus coughed awkwardly before sighing softly.

"Alexander" Magnus spoke, bracing himself to what was about to happen.

"Magnus" Alec spoke, looking up at him.

Their eyes met, blue with hazel-green. They stared for just a second,before looking away. It had been a long time since they had last seen each other eye to eye. It brought too many memories, too many feelings.

"How…how have you been?" Magnus asked, wincing at how lame he sounded

"Good" Alec nodded "I've been…good"

"That's good to know" Magnus hummed. The conversation silencing one more time.

After more silence and more awkward shuffling around, Magnus groaned and threw his body on the sofa once more. Alec startled at the sudden movement, his eyes looking over Magnus's figure curiously.

"This is so awkward!" Magnus groaned unhappily

"Sorry" Alec said instantly

"What are you apologising for?" Magnus asked with a frown

"I…don't know?" Alec said, his cheeks turning red now.

Magnus snorted and shook his head. The snort then because a chuckle, and then he couldn't help but laugh. Alec breathed out a laugh as well, before looking down at his shoes. He was trying not to laugh, which meant he was wearing a grin on his face. Magnus nodded towards the other sofa, the one next to him and Alec moved to take a seat there.

"I think we can have a conversation as adults" Magnus started, sobering up from the laugh.

"I agree" Alec nodded "I mean...I just moved back. It would do me some good to catch up on everything I missed"

"I lost contact with most people" Magnus said, looking down at his hands and started playing with the rings on his fingers

"Not Clary it seems" Alec pointed out.

"We met each other by luck" Magnus smiled fondly "We were looking for art teachers at the Academy, Clary had just married the cousin of my best friend's husband"

"That seems complicated" Alec chuckled, looking confused

"My friend, Tessa Grey married William Herondale" Magnus explained

"Ah that explains it" Alec nodded, understanding now "And Clary married Jace"

"Exactly...we met by chance, she was interested in the job and it worked out just fine" Magnus shrugged easily "We've been good friends since then"

"And by then you already had Rafael?" Alec asked cautiously.

"No" Magnus breathed out "No Rafe...Rafael was not expected"

"Is he yours?" Alec asked looking down at his hands.

"No, he isn't" Magnus shook his head, playing with his rings again.

"Oh" Alec said, looking down as well "Is…may I ask how…what happened?"

"I found him" Magnus explained "Around a year ago…he was alone, eating in the streets. I took him home with me and then called the police. Turns out his family had died a few months back…I adopted him then. We were comfortable with each other and I could not allow him to go to the foster house…I know how terrible those places are"

"That's…that's actually very nice of you" Alec said

"I already loved the kid" Magnus chuckled "He's my life now"

They stayed silent for a long moment. They turned to look towards the office's door. No sounds were coming from there, but it seemed Jocelyn and Luke were not coming out any time soon.

"Tell me about Max" Magnus requested.

"I adopted him" Alec explained.

"Oh? With your partner?" Magnus asked.

"I don't have a partner" Alec shook his head, looking confused.

"Oh" Magnus said with wide eyes "I…I thought…sorry to asume"

"It's alright" Alec said "It is a common mistake"

"He's named after your brother" Magnus breathed out, remembering Alec's youngest brother had died 10 years ago.

"Yeah" Alec nodded "I named him after him…just, the first time I held him when he was born, I could only think of him"

"You were at his birth" Magnus pointed out "But…the mother?"

Suddenly the door of the office opened and Jocelyn walked out of it. Her shoes clicked on the floor as she walked, and once she approached them she smiled kindly at them. Her eyes seemed to shine, seeing them sitting together and talking.

"Magnus" She smiled "You can talk to Luke now. Sorry for keeping you"

"It's alright" Magnus smiled "Thank you"

"Alec…do come help me in the entrance, yeah?" She said already walking towards the front door.

"Of course" Alec stood up and was going to move when Magnus stopped him.

"You couldn't tell me about Max" Magnus said "I…I told you about Rafael! It's only fair"

"Right…yes of course" Alec said, his breath catching as Magnus kept his hold on Alec's arm "Maybe…we can meet? For coffee?"

"Sounds fun" Magnus smiled.

* * *

 **I own nothing but the plot :)**

 **Thanks for reading! do leave your comments in the reviews! and follow and favorite! :)**

 **xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been AGES since I updated :O I'm a terrible person and you probably are tired of hearing this :P Sorry for not updating...**

 **thanks to everyone who still reads my fanfics! :)**

* * *

Magnus and Alec never got around to drink the coffee they had promised. After their meeting at Luke's bookstore, they had not crossed paths again. Their schedules kept them apart. Alec mostly left Max at the school early in the morning and then asked his sister, Isabelle, to pick him up in the afternoon. Sometimes Clary took him home after school, but Alec had not been able to.

Alec knew it was part of his job. He had been busy editing and meeting with his publisher for the newest book he had written. It was meant to be published in a couple of months, and there were so many things that had to be done. The deadlines were getting closer and closer, and Alec was no where near done with everything he had to do.

Magnus, on the other hand, was just as busy. Classes were always hard, he had papers to grade, projects to plan, activities to develop for his classes. Everything was so chaotic. Mostly he stayed until late in his office at the Academy. Rafael did his homework on the small coffee table he had in the office and then the two of them would make their way home just before dinner.

It was exhausting, not having much free time. Not to mention the nerves had been eating both Alec and Magnus. Ten years without seeing each other and suddenly the idea of going out for coffee was so awkward and nerve-wrecking none of them knew how to react.

Having that in mind, Magnus was so distracted as he walked inside the academy's theatre that he did not notice the boy that was sitting by the edge of the stage. Max Lightwood sat, swinging his legs in the air and eating a sandwich. When the door closed loudly behind Magnus's back, Max jumped in frighted and quickly jumped off the stage. In his haste, he dropped the sandwich on the floor.

"Mr. Bane!" Max exclaimed when he saw Magnus walk through the door.

"Maxwell" Magnus nodded at him, approaching him slowly.

"Max" the kid said quickly and then blushed "M-my name is…Max"

"Max, then" Magnus smiled at him "What are you doing here?"

"It's my break" Max shrugged, looking down at his shoes.

"But why aren't you out there?" Magnus asked confused "Don't you wanna play with your friends?"

"Not really" Max shook his head.

Magnus frowned and approached the kid a bit more slowly. Once he was just next to him, Magnus sat down on the edge of the stage. Max looked up curiously, but looked back down when he caught Magnus's eyes.

"Come here" Magnus said, patting the space next to him on the stage. Max hesitated for a second, before moving to take a seat next to Magnus. It took him some time getting to the top, but he managed and sat quietly next to Magnus.

"Max" Magnus spoke softly "Are the kids giving you a hard time?"

"No" Max shrugged looking at his hands on top of his lap. "They don't like me…but there's nothing I can do about it"

"Don't like you?" Magnus asked with a frown "What is there not to like?"

"I'm weird" Max explained.

"You are certainly not weird!" Magnus exclaimed. "You're as normal as I am!"

"Well…" Max giggled "You are a little weird too"

"What?" Magnus gasped, trying to hide his laugh "I am not weird, sir!"

"Yes!" Max laughed "You sparkle!"

"Glitter is cool" Magnus said seriously and then winked at Max.

Max laughed out loud, and the weight on Magnus's heart lifted. Seeing the little boy sitting alone looking so lonely and sad…it broke something inside of him. But seeing him laugh and smile at him, it made it better. At least Max was not completely unhappy.

Magnus's had a bittersweet feeling about it all. He knew what it felt to be alone as a kid. In the schools he had gone as a kid, no one really liked him. He was different, in a way, and so people did not like him much. He had grown as a lonely kid until high school came and he made the best friends he had.

"I do have a friend" Max spoke suddenly. "I think he's your son"

"Rafael?" Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah" Max nodded with a smile "He likes painting with me"

"Rafael talks about you" Magnus smiles at him "He enjoys painting with your colouring books"

"Aunt Clary made them for me!" Max grinned "She drew them for me"

"I bet they're pretty" Magnus nodded "You like painting then?"

"Yeah" Max nodded shyly "I like my art classes"

"What's your favourite class?" Magnus asked

"Well…" Max said, blushing slightly "I really like theatre"

"Oh yeah?" Magnus grinned and then winked "I really like it too"

Max giggled and then the bell rang, indicating the end of the break. Max looked startled at the sound of the bell, before jumping off the stage. He went towards his backpack, which he had left in one of the front row seat.

"Better go to class now" Magnus nodded towards the door.

"Thank you !" Max smiled at him and then ran off towards his next class.

Magnus sighed deeply, shaking his head. Magnus was the type of teacher who liked creating personal bonds with his students. He liked getting to know them, making them trust him. He cared about every single kid he taught at the Academy. Even though some were really hard to work with, Magnus still cared and cherished every moment he got. Seeing a student who was struggling with his classes or was having a hard time with his friends was not something Magnus liked seeing. And so he attempted to do as much as possible to help them. However, things were a little different when the student he was helping was the son of his ex-boyfriend.

—-

"Did you have fun today?" Alec asked Max as they made their way back home from school.

"Yeah" Max nodded but didn't say anything else.

Alec looked at him for a second before returning his eyes to the road. He tightened his hold on the steering wheel, knowing something was bothering his son. He knew Max had a hard time at school. Growing up with only adults had limited Max's interaction with other kids his age. He had a hard time approaching other kids, preferred staying in quiet places and draw or read some. Other kids could not understand that. They wanted to play and run around. When facing a kid who did not liked doing all that…well, it was weird for them.

"Dad?" Max approached him at his office after dinner.

Alec was working on the final draft of his newest book, which he had to give to his editor in the next week. It was an awaited book, one he had been working for a very long time and could not wait to see published. He had already talked to Luke about making a book signing there. Apparently, his books were very famous in the bookstore. When Luke came up with the idea, they had immediately presented to Alec's manager and a whole plan had been created.

"Yes Max?" Alec asked looking up from his laptop.

"Are…are you busy?" Max asked shyly.

"Not at all" Alec shook his head. "Come here"

Max walked further inside the room and then climbed on Alec's lap. He was getting too big for that, but it was something he liked doing when he was a kid and needed comfort from his father. The habit had stayed and so he still did it when he really needed to be close to Alec. Alec tightened his arms around his small body and hugged him close. Max cuddled against his chest and sniffed.

"You okay buddy?" Alec asked softly, brushing Max's hair away from his face.

"Yeah" Max shrugged.

"Did something happen at school?" Alec asked.

"They don't like me" Max whispered "Nobody likes me there"

"Awn baby" Alec sighed hugging him even closer "Of course they like you"

"But they're mean" Max protested "And nobody likes painting with me…and they don't invite me to play"

"Kids can be mean" Alec explained "But don't let them get you down"

"But daddy.." Max sniffed.

"Here, us Lightwoods are strong and brave, remember?" Alec asked.

"We are special and loved" Max nodded, repeating what he had heard many times before.

"Exactly!" Alec nodded "You know I love you, your aunts and uncles love you, no need to cry…and what about Rafael? you said he was your friend?"

"Yes" Max nodded, his mood lifting a bit "He likes painting with me"

"See? You do have friends" Alec smiled down at his son "There's nothing to worry about"

Max nodded and then asked Alec to tell him a story. This was something they did since Max was just a baby. Alec had started writing stories for Max and read them aloud for him. Max loved hearing him create new stories, and sometimes added a few things. Even though most of the things Max added to the stories were ridiculous, he found them hilarious and so Alec added them without hesitation.

Alec took Max back to his room, where Max changed into his pijamas with little boats in them, and then climbed on his bed. After Alec had tucked him in, he started telling him a story. It was about pirates, which was Max's favourite thing in the world.

"Daddy" Max said after the story was over.

"Yes Max?" Alec asked.

"Aunt Clary said I should join the theatre group" Max said

"Oh yeah?" Alec raised an eyebrow "Is that something you would like to do?"

"Yeah" Max nodded a bit shyly.

"Well then" Alec smiled, kissing Max's forehead "I'll sign you in tomorrow. Now go to sleep, yeah?"

"Nighty night dad" Max yawned, cuddling against his covers.

"Goodnight Max" Alec whispered "Love you"

"'ove you too" Max mumbled before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**EARLY UPDAAAAAAATE! :D Like...how awesome is that?**

 **Thanks for all your support guys! I know things have been a bit off lately, what with my updates being so slow and stuff. But I'm glad there are some of you still reading this story! :D**

 **Hope you like this new chapter! I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

JULY 2016

"When were you going to tell me?" Magnus asked, his voice call and distant.

"Magnus" Alec sighed.

"Were you even going to tell me?!" Magnus cried frowning "Were you even planning on letting me know that you were leaving?!"

"I was going to-" Alec started

"You leave NEXT WEEK!" Magnus cried "and you've known for MONTHS!"

"I wanted to find the right moment-" Alec tried to explain.

"Did you even think of what I would say?" Magnus asked exhausted

"Look, I was just trying to get used to the idea" Alec explained "I was not sure if I would even accept the offer"

"It's a scholarship to study in England!" Magnus cried "Of course would accept it! you wouldn't even think twice!"

"Of course I-"

"You know how I found out?" Magnus said, his voice not raised anymore "Simon told me…Simon Lewis knew before I did!"

"I never told him" Alec shook his head

"He still knew" Magnus said "He knew before I did...m-my own boyfriend is leaving me and I had no idea!"

"I'm not leaving you...not completely" Alec said stepping closer to Magnus "We could make this work! We could try..."

"You know it won't" Magnus shook his head "I...I can't"

"Magnus?" Alec asked as he saw Magnus's eyes starting to tear up

"Y-You're leaving for four years" Magnus said "And you're probably going to love it and stay there..."

"Magnus, I'm still going to love you" Alec said, his eyes tender "That is not going to change"

"I can't go with you" Magnus shook his head "I...I can't"

"I know" Alec said sadly "But...can we at least try? I know we can make this work"

Magnus nodded, but he was already crying desperately. Both of them knew it would not work out, no matter how much they tried to believe it would. Alec moved forward and hugged him, Magnus fell against his chest and sobbed until he fell asleep.

* * *

OCTOBER 2025

"Magnus?" Tessa asked, waving her hand in front of Magnus's face.

"Y-Yeah?" Magnus asked, blinking several times before focusing on the present.

"You drifted off for a moment there" Tessa giggled "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…fine" Magnus nodded, still looking distracted.

"What's bothering you?" Tessa asked more seriously.

It had been a few days of her friend acting this way. Distracted, cold, and distant from everything around tried putting on a fake smile. Most people believed him, none of them suspected of anything being wrong. But they did not know Magnus the same way she did.

"Magnus" Tessa pressed when Magnus did not answer.

"It's nothing" Magnus tried to shrug it off, but Tessa knew better than let him drop it so easily.

"Magnus" Tessa repeated one more time.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Magnus asked suddenly.

"I….I believe there are people who are meant to be with other people" Tessa nodded, not knowing where the conversation was going.

"I used to ask Alexander that the whole time" Magnus whispered, moving to sit by the window of his office.

"Alexander Lightwood?" Tessa asked carefully.

"Back when we were dating in high school" Magnus explained with a nod "He would always answer the same thing"

"What would he say?" Tessa asked him.

"That he believed we were soulmates" Magnus answered.

* * *

AUGUST 2016

"I don't want to leave" Alec said, looking down at his feet

"You have to" Magnus said "This is your future..."

"But..." Alec sighed "You know I love you, don't you?"

"Of course" Magnus smiled "And I love you as well"

"This is the best choice" Alec said, trying to convince himself

"It is better than trying a long distance relationship" Magnus nodded "You know we could never handle it"

"We are much stronger than that" Alec shook his head

"Darling, if it is meant to be" Magnus said "We'll meet again...in the future, we'll meet and give it a try"

"I'll always love you" Alec said looking up and stepping closer to Magnus "I'll never love anyone as much"

"And I you" Magnus said, trying to stop the tears from falling "J-Just...write my name of the dedication page once you become a recognised writer, yeah?"

"Always" Alec grinned.

Magnus leaned down and kissed him deeply on the lips. He wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and Alec's own arms wrapped themselves on Magnus's waist. They poured everything they had in the kiss. This was it. The goodbye they had both been trying to delay as much as possible.

Alec was moving away to England, Magnus was staying in New York. They had decided to break up when Alec left. They both knew they could not maintain a long distance relationship. Not for a very long time. They would rather part in good terms than have their relationship ruined by the distance.

"I love you" Magnus whispered against Alec's lips, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you too" Alec whispered, closing his eyes tightly "God I love you"

They broke apart when they heard the last call for Alec's flight. They let go of each other slowly, not wanting to let go, but knowing they had to. Alec smiled sadly at Magnus as he turned around and walked away towards the gate.

"Alexander!" Magnus called just before Alec got in line.

Alec turned around, looking at Magnus with wide blue eyes. They were glassy with tears Magnus knew he was holding back.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Magnus called, not caring that everyone in the airport would hear them.

"I believe we're soulmates" Alec answered with a smile. A smile that he always used whenever he answered Magnus's question.

A sob escaped Magnus as Alec gave his passport to the lady. He turned around, closing his eyes tightly as more tears cascaded down his cheeks.

That was the last time they saw each other.

* * *

OCTOBER 2025

"I heard about Max's theatre classes" Isabelle mentioned as she walked next to Alec down the street.

"Yeah" Alec nodded "I signed him a few days back…he's pretty excited about them"

"Heard Magnus is his teacher" Izzy mentioned, trying to sound casual.

"Why don't you ask the real question you're dying to ask" Alec chuckled "Stop with the small talk"

"Fine" Izzy huffed "Have you and Magnus talked?"

"Actually, we have" Alec said casually.

"No way" Izzy stopped dead in her tracks "When?! And why didn't you tell me?"

"It isn't a big deal" Alec rolled his eyes, turning around to stand in front of his sister. "We were at Luke's shop. He wanted to speak with Luke, I was already there…Jocelyn and Luke needed to talk for a minute, so we were left on the shop waiting."

"And what did you talk about?" Izzy asked, excitement showing in her voice and how she jumped a little at the idea.

"Max…Rafael" Alec shrugged "It wasn't anything big"

"Aleeeeec" Izzy whined "You FINALLY talk with your ex…and you talk about your son? And who the hell is Rafael?"

"Rafael is Magnus's son" Alec explained "Also Max's best friend"

"Magnus has a son!?" Izzy exclaimed so loud people turned around to stare at them.

"Yeah, scream it out, won't you? I think people in China didn't hear you" Alec rolled his eyes.

"cut the sass" Izzy snapped "What else did you talk about?"

"Nothing else" Alec shrugged "We were going to meet for coffee, but never got around doing it"

"WHAT!?" Izzy screeched "Why the hell not? Alec!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Alec tried to defend himself "We never set a date, and we haven't talked since then! Our schedules are too crazy, you know this"

"You have to go on this date" Izzy said seriously.

"It's not a date" Alec rolled his eyes.

He turned around and continued walking, knowing Isabelle would go right behind him. Just as expected, Izzy soon fell into step next to him.

"I'm serious!" Izzy exclaimed "You should ask him out"

"That boat sailed 10 years ago" Alec shook his head.

"But…but you're meant to be!" Izzy cried.

"Izzy…just drop it" Alec sighed, tired of having this conversation.

"I remember seeing you in high school" Izzy continued "I remember seeing you before him and how sad and depressed you were! I remember you were this shell of a person and then suddenly you meet the new student and you started smiling! Alec…don't you see?"

"No! Isabelle…I don't see it!" Alec snapped, stopping just outside his building. "So what if Magnus and I dated back in high school?! It was 10 years ago. 10 fucking years. It's over, we're over, it's not happening again!"

"You are soulmates!" Izzy stressed out "Soulmates fight for each other! Why aren't you fighting for him?!"

"I'm done with this conversation" Alec said coldly and stormed inside the building, leaving his sister outside.

* * *

DECEMBER 2015

Magnus was sleeping against Alec's chest. They had stayed in Alec's bed watching movies and eating junk food, as they usually did on their date nights. They had this tradition of going on a date night at least once a week. Magnus said it was healthy for their relationship, even though they saw each other every day at school. Alec didn't mind, loving how clingy Magnus got once he started getting tired. After two movies, Magnus would usually start to drift off to sleep. When Alec tried to get him to lay down properly, Magnus would mumble that he was still awake. Of course, seconds later he would be snoring softly against Alec's chest.

Alec enjoyed this side of Magnus. Unguarded, vulnerable…so real. Usually Magnus put up a mask for everyone. Wore his confidence with bright colors and make-up. And while Alec loved seeing Magnus with his make-up on and all the bright clothes he wore, Alec also loved seeing him on his softer side. The side no one else, but himself got to see.

"Magnus" Alec whispered, kissing Magnus's forehead. Magnus didn't answer, deep asleep. "Magnus…Magnus, I love you"


	8. Chapter 8

**here is a new chapter! :D Sorry it took me some time to post...I've been sick and it has been hard getting anything done :P But I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I own nothing but the plot and some OCs I may use :)**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

Everything went downhill when Max was chosen as one of the main characters on the Christmas play at his school. Well...at least for Alec.

Max had joined the theatre club at his school a few weeks back. Instantly, Alec had seen the change in his son. He seemed happier, lighter in a way that made Alec´s heart ache. Max deserved to feel that way all the time. It hurt him to know Max had felt lonely at some point. He knew it had been hard for Max, having to move around and never really making any friends that were his age. But it was getting better. Alec was planning on settling down there. Close to his family, close to the people he knew. Max could complete his years of school at the same place, could make friends without fearing of losing them any time soon. Alec was determined to do it. For his son. Even if that meant Alec had to help with the preparations for the Christmas play.

It was nothing too big, really. At first, Alec just needed to take Max to the rehearsals after school. Which wasn't much of a problem. Picking him up a few hours later was no problem, especially if it made Max as happy as he was every time he walked out of practice. Alec remembered fondly the bright smile that had decorated Max's face when he first got the role. They were doing A Christmas Carol, the typical Christmas story. The one story, Alec knew, was Magnus's favorite Christmas tale. Not that it mattered. Max had been delighted to be casted as one of the ghosts. Max was super excited about the whole play. And even though they were just starting, Max was already putting every effort he had into it. They still had 2 months to go before the play, but the excitement would not be taken away from Max.

And that is why Alec found himself sitting on the back of the theatre at his son's school, seeing the kids go through the scenes of the play. Alec had arrived early to pick up Max, so he was left to wait until they were done. He thought it would be a good idea to watch. There were some parents who were also watching, waiting for their kids just like Alec, or helping Magnus control all the kids. Alec loved seeing Max running around, laughing with other kids, and doing everything that was told to him. He was a brilliant kid, Alec could see it, and not just because Max was his son. Alec also saw Max's friend, Rafael. He seemed to be part of the play as well, though not a character from the play. He seemed to be helping in the process of preparing for the play. Alec could see how close the kids were, though. Max and Rafael would stand next to each other, and do things together. They would sit close together and whisper things to one another before bursting in laughter. When the kids were given an exercise to do, both kids did everything together.

Alec's eyes also drifted towards Magnus. He did not think the other man had noticed him. He was sitting right in the back, hiding in the shadows. Magnus was on the stage, it would not be possible for him to notice Alec so far away. So Alec felt comfortable having his eyes focused on the theatre professor. Magnus moved with the same grace he used to back in high school. All confidence and attitude. Magnus made his presence known, he owned the place like no other. He seemed so comfortable with everything around him, Alec envied him. He always did. Not in a mean and hateful way, but in a way that Alec wished he could be like Magnus. Alec was, and always would be, awkward and a bit clumsy. He stumbled over his words, blushed easily, and never knew how to behave in public places. It was a wonder how Max could be so outgoing and extrovert when Alec was the complete oposite. Alec blamed Izzy and Jace, who taught Max a lot of the things he knew now.

But watching Magnus...Alec could get a glimpse of that person he had once known so many years back. Of course, Magnus had changed. There were so many things in the way he talked, and moved, that were so different from the Magnus he knew. Not that it was a bad thing. There were so many new things about the Magnus he was seeing right now that just mercerised him. It scared him, having all these feelings coming at him after such a long time.

"Okay class!" Magnus called over all the little voices of the kids "This class is over. Remember, start practicing your lines! And get ready for tommy since we'll start painting the set!"

All the kids cheered happily and started to move so they could get their stuff. Some of the moms got up as well and started taking their kids out. One by one each kid left until it was only Max, Rafael, and Magnus standing on the stage of the theatre. Alec stood up and started making his way towards the stage. He did not want to interrupt, since Max and Rafael seemed to be having fun picking up small prop pieces from the theatre.

"Alexander" Magnus said calmly, and something told Alec that he already knew Alec had been at the theatre for a long time now. "Enjoyed the practice?"

"It seems…entertaining" Alec nodded.

"Dad!" Max cried running and jumping off the stage and right into Alec's arms.

"Uff…Max!" Alec exclaimed as he caught Max and held him tightly "Don't jump off the stage like that!"

"Sorry" Max giggled, but he didn't seem sorry at all.

"Did you have fun?" Alec asked him, kissing his forehead before putting him back on the floor.

"Yep" Max nodded "Rafi and I are helping with the pro..product…Mr. Bane, what was the word you used?"

"Production" Magnus chuckled

"That!" Max exclaimed "We're helping with the production Daddy!"

"Oh really?" Alec raised an eyebrow "I bet you're great help for your teachers"

"We're Mr. Bane's personal helpers!" Max said proudly "Right Rafi?"

"Si!" Rafael said in Spanish "And tomorrow we're helping Ms. Fray with the decoration!"

"Rafael and Max seem to like painting a lot" Magnus explained "I thought I could let them help Clarissa with the paintings of the backgrounds and stuff"

"I bet they'll have lots of fun" Alec nodded "and I'm sure Clary will appreciate the help!"

Alec noticed Max and Rafael where whispering furiously between the two of them. The nudged each other, and giggled behind their hands. Alec was curious about what they could be talking about, but didn't want to pry. He was glad Max had made a friend. His son seemed happy, and it warmed his heart.

"Papá" Rafael whispered, pulling at Magnus's sleeve.

"Yes, Rafe?" Magnus asked, kneeling down in front of his son.

"Can I go play at Max's house?" Rafael whispered softly.

"Why don't you ask Alexander?" Magnus smiled kindly at him.

"Max's father, sir" Rafael said shyly, looking up at Alec.

"Yes?" Alec asked, smiling at him.

"¿Puedo ir a jugar a su casa con Max?" Rafael asked in Spanish, his voice fast and sounding out of breath.

"Excuse me?" Alec asked confused, not understanding a word in the other language.

"In English Rafe" Magnus chastised his son "Forgive him, he speaks in Spanish when he's nervous"

"Not a problem" Alec grinned "you'll have to translate it, though. I don't know any Spanish"

"Can I go to your house to play with Max?" Rafael asked shyly.

"Please Daddy!" Max cut in "Pleaseeeeeee!"

"Of course" Alec chuckled "We can order something for dinner and you two can play…if your father is alright with it?"

"Sounds like a good plan" Magnus smiled.

It was not a good plan. At all. Magnus did not know what he was thinking when he agreed to Alec's idea. Going to Alexander's place? Having dinner together? was he insane?!

Although it was all for their sons, planning a spontaneous play-date for both of them was not actually a bad thing. Rafael and Max were best friends, something that warmed Magnus's heart to no end. But still…to Alec's house? They could have gone anywhere else.

Magnus's mind was spinning with so many different thoughts as he drove behind Alec's car towards his house. Rafael was sitting in the backseat, chatting happily about what had happened during the day and what Max had told him they could do at his house. Magnus hummed and commented when appropriate, but he was not really paying too much attention. He was too preoccupied trying not to have a panic attack while driving and getting his son and himself killed. As they drove through the streets, Magnus noticed they seemed familiar. Soon Magnus realised that they were on the way from his house to the Academy. For a moment Magnus freaked out thinking Alec could be his neighbour, but then Alec turned on the opposite turn from the one Magnus took and he calmed down a bit. They were still really close to each other, but at least they did not live next to each other.

Magnus started to meditate how little he actually knew of Alec. Yeah, he knew a lot about the other man's past, since they had dated back in high school. Magnus knew about Alec's family, about his siblings and about his parents. He knew a lot about what Alec used to do, about what he liked and enjoyed. He knew what was his favourite food and favourite song. But he did not know if those things still stood. He did not know if Alec still liked Italian food as much as he used to, or if he still enjoyed listening to Coldplay now and again. He did not know if Alec was still afraid of spiders, or if he still practiced archery. All of that was so unknown to Magnus, and it pained him knowing he had missed so much.

Once they reached Alec's house, Magnus was very impressed. He knew the Lightwoods were well off, but Alec had never really taken advantage of the family money. At least, he didn't use to back in high school. Then again, Alec seemed to be a famous author, so he could be paying for all the luxuries with his own money.

The neighbourhood seemed very wealthy and protected. Alec's house wasn't a huge house, by any means. It was a comfortable size, maybe too big for just the two of them. But then Magnus wondered if someone else was living with them. Did Alec had a partner? Magnus didn't have much time thinking about it, seeing as they had parked and needed to get off the car. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to agree to this play-date, but it was already too late.

* * *

 **Don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter! Review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is a new chapter :) Thanks to everyone who left a review in the last chapter! And to all of those who have been reading my story. It means a lot to me!**

 **I hope you like this one! It is a bit angsty...but I promise something good is coming!**

 **I owe nothing but the plot**

* * *

2016

Alec could not remember the last time he had talked to Magnus. It had been at least a month, if Alec's calculations were not wrong. They had been drifting apart slowly after he had moved to England. The time difference was hard, most of the time one of them had to be up at all times of the night to get a chance to talk with the other. However, once both of them started classes it became much harder. Magnus had received a full ride to one of the most prestigious colleges for performing arts in the US. Magnus was a brilliant actor, dancer, and singer. His talent had been recognised and he had been offered a scholarship. It was a great chance, one that he could not turn away. Alec was in pretty much the same boat. But he had been offered a scholarship in England. It was a great opportunity, which he gladly took. Magnus and Alec thought they could stay as friends, even if they had broken up. Of course, every time they even got a chance to talk to each other so many memories came back. It hurt both of them, and in the end it was their own stubbornness that drifted them apart.

And even though Alec missing his family and his best friend, Alec was grateful for all the people he had met in this new place. Starting with his roommate, John Monteverde. They had hit it off from the very start, and became very good friends. John reminded Alec a lot of his little brother, which always brought a pang to Alec's heart. John was gentle and caring, a bit of a nerd, but one of the best persons Alec had ever met. John had a fiancé named Lydia, who was studying the same career as Alec. They shared classes, and soon became really close. Lydia was a complete force of herself. She was sure of herself and had a strong attitude. Even though she could seem too hard at times, she was understanding and knew how to get along with people. The three of them soon became really good friends, and even though John and Lydia were dating he never felt like a third-wheel.

One night though, Alec was woken by his phone ringing. He had just finished studying for his finals, and had wanted to take advantage of the time he had to was almost done with his last year of University and Alec needed to recuperate all the sleep he had missed. He groaned, burying his face on the pillow. The phone stopped ringing and then started all over again. Finally, Alec lifted his arm and grabbed his phone from his night stand. He subconsciously realised John was not back yet. His roommate had gone out with some friends earlier that day. Usually, John would be back just after midnight, but looking at the clock Alec realised it was already 4am and John was not back. Getting his attention back at the phone in his hand that was still ringing, Alec picked up the call.

"Alec!" Lydia's hysterical voice came on the other side of the line.

"Lydia?" Alec asked, sleep still fogging his mind "Lydia…what's wrong?"

"Please…y-you n-need to c-come" Lydia cried down the line, barely able to get the words through.

"Hey, hey…deep breathes" Alec instructed, suddenly alert "Tell me what's wrong"

"I-It-s John" Lydia sobbed "P-please…j-just g-get h-here"

Before Lydia stopped speaking, Alec was already grabbing his keys and wallet and running out of the room. He attempted to calm Lydia through the phone, being able to do it enough to get a direction out of her. As soon as he reached his destination, his heart stopped at the sight of the police officers in the area and the ambulance flashing bright lights into the night.

* * *

2025

Alec welcomed them inside his house, quickly moving towards the kitchen to get everyone something to drink. As soon as they walked through the house, Max and Rafael ran off towards Max's room, barely taking notice of their parent's warnings of being careful. Magnus was left at the entrance of the house. Taking his coat off and dusting off his clothes, he closed the door behind him. He could hear the kids laughing and talking excitedly in the floor above him, and he could also hear Alec moving around the kitchen. As he walked down the hall, he noticed the different picture frames in the walls. Most of them were of Max as a kid. Some of the showed the Lightwood family. There were Christmas nights and Birthdays being celebrated, visits to the park and the zoo. Some of them showed just Alec and Max, back when Max was just a baby and some when he was a bit more grown up. There were two photos that caught his attention. They were a bit separated from the rest of the photos, not enough to be noticed easily. The first one showed a girl with bright blond hair, pulled back in a tight pony tail. She had both of her arms behind the backs of two men, hugging them close to her. One of the mea had chocolate brown hair, green eyes, and was smiling wickedly at the camera. He had one arm around the girl's waist the other one lifted in a fist of excitement. On the other side of the girl stood Alec, standing a bit more awkwardly. He also had his arm around the girl, but his was on her shoulders. He was smiling at the camera, however, looking content. Alec and the girl were wearing over-sized hoodies with the logo of a university, which Magnus recognised as the university Alec had gone to.

There was another photo, one of just the girl and Alec. It seemed as if they had not noticed the photo had been taken. They were sitting at a bench near a fountain. Alec had his arm around her, while she rested her head on Alec's shoulders. They were sitting close together, lost in their small embrace. Alec seemed to be saying something to the girl, who had a small smile on her face. s

"That's Lydia Branwell"

Magnus jumped at the sudden voice behind him. Turning around he noticed Alec standing by the doorway of the kitchen, his arms crossed. He wasn't looking at Magnus, his eyes instead focused on the photos on the wall. There was a nostalgic look in his blue eyes, some fondness, and some other feeling Magnus could not place. The teacher turned to look at the photos once again, his eyes moving around the whole frame as if trying to find something else. He recognised that name, Lydia Branwell…she used to go to classes with Alec, if he was not wrong.

"Next to her is John…John Monteverde" Alec said, his voice thick with emotion "We went to college together"

"I remember" Magnus nodded. "They…they were going to get married, right?"

"Right" Alec nodded, walking closer to he was standing next to Magnus.

"I bet she made a beautiful bride" Magnus mused "Golden would look so good with her complexion"

"I wouldn't know" Alec chuckled.

"Well, you always had a blind eye for fashion" Magnus joked and glanced at Alec "Have you seen them since you graduated?"

"No" Alec shook his head, and then swallowed "John died at the end of my first year…Lydia left after the second year"

"Oh" Magnus murmured "I'm sorry"

Alec shook his head, turning away from the photographs. He walked back into the kitchen, Magnus following him close behind.

"We were good friends" Alec explained "The best…things just got complicated"

"May I ask what happened?" Magnus asked curiously, then backtracked "I mean, you don't have to tell me…do let me know if I'm overstepping my boundaries"

"It's okay" Alec smiled at him "How about I get some coffee done and we go to the living room?"

"sounds good to me" Magnus nodded "You do owe me taking me out for coffee, though"

"I hope this is enough for now" Alec grinned and moved back to preparing the coffee.

Alec prepared the cups of coffee, while Magnus took a seat by the kitchen counter. He had offered his help, but Alec had declined saying Magnus was a guest there. Of course, Magnus was not going to allow him to clean it all up by himself afterwards. They talked a bit awkwardly at first. Just simple small talk to get rid of the tension. Magnus started talking about his classes and his students. He had many funny anecdotes about them, which he enjoyed telling. Alec listened carefully, chuckling and commenting every here and there. Once the coffee was ready, Alec poured them both a cup. He poured a bit of milk into one of them, putting two of sugars and just one into the other one. Giving Magnus the cup with milk, Magnus was surprised Alec still knew how he liked his coffee, but didn't comment on it.

Both of them then moved towards the living room. Taking a seat on the sofa, both of them sat next to each other and continued talking. Alec turned on the TV, to create some background noise, but none of them was actually looking at what was on.

"John always said he would one day move to Indonesia" Alec recalled "Lydia was not too fond of the idea"

"Indonesia is a beautiful country!" Magnus defended his country of birth.

"Never said otherwise" Alec said with a nod "John…he dreamed about travelling. Always would ask me this crazy questions about the US"

"Seems like he was a nice guy" Magnus mused.

"He was the best" Alec sighed "Lydia and him…they were so in love. After John died, Lydia was crushed"

"What happened?" Magnus asked softly.

"A car ran over him" Alec said sadly, looking down at his cup "He was crossing the street…a car ran over a red light…"

"It must have been hard" Magnus sighed.

"It was" Alec nodded "Lydia was destroyed…I like thinking she needed to me to rely on"

"I'm sure she did" Magnus nodded.

"It's hard losing the person you love" Alec shrugged "We were never the same afterwards"

"You said she left after your second year?" Magnus questioned "What happened?"

"Max happened" Alec explained, causing Magnus to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Max? did…did you and Lydia…." Magnus trailed off, not really finishing his question.

"No, not at all" Alec shook his head quickly. "She was like a sister…we could never"

"Oh, right" Magnus nodded

"She found out she was pregnant three weeks after the funeral" Alec said "It was hard…I helped her through it. Losing your fiancé and finding out you are pregnant with their child, it cannot be a nice thing…"

"So Max is Lydia's and John's son" Magnus said with wide eyes.

"Yeah" Alec nodded "Lydia though…she didn't want a baby. She thought about abortion, but I talked her out of it"

"Why?" Magnus asked "I mean…she was the mother, wasn't it up to her?"

"I suppose" Alec shrugged "But I just kept thinking…this baby was the last thing we had left of John. And he…he would have been so happy if he had known he was going to be a father. I could not take that away from him, even if he wasn't there anymore, I needed to keep his son safe"

"I understand that" Magnus nodded "You were always too noble for your own good"

"This was for the best though" Alec chuckled. "Lydia didn't want him…but she decided to go through the pregnancy and then give him up for adoption."

"But you adopted him" Magnus pointed out.

"It was not planned" Alec explained "Just after Max was born…I was not aware Lydia had been released a few hours before it was scheduled…when I arrived at the hospital, she was gone. She had filled the paperwork for the adoption, but asked the nurse to give them to me. They…they gave me a letter as well. She apologised about not being able to take care of him, and asked me to take care of him. So I filled the paperwork, and adopted him. I already loved the kid, and I grew to love him as my own…I fear thinking what could have happened to him if I hadn't adopted him"

They fell in silence for a long moment, both of them just thinking over what had just been said. Magnus thought over and over, about what his reaction had been when he had first found out Alec had a son. Seeing as Max was nine years old, Magnus had thought Alec had moved on quiet quickly after moving to England. But now, knowing the real story…it was as if the pieces were placed together and he was given the whole picture. The only problem was that he didn't know how to interpret it. It was too much, all at once. He didn't know if it even meant anything. Being here, drinking coffee together and talking about the past…It was something Magnus never thought they would ever do. But here they were, and it left so many open doors for anything to happen.

* * *

 **awwwns...I got really emotional writing this chapter actually...**

 **Lemme know what you think! Send your reviews, follows and favorites!**

 **Also! I wanna write another one-shot for my blueberry story, so send me your prompts because I have no idea what to write the next one-shot about :P**

 **thanks!**

 **xxX**


	10. Chapter 10

**hello! :D Here's a new chapter! thanks to everyone who read the previous one and left me some reviews! :)**

 **I own nothing but the plot and OCs I may use.**

* * *

 **2014**

Magnus never gave back the sweater to Alec. On the first day of classes, Magnus had been looking at his schedule trying to figure out where his class was, when he collided against another student. Said student was Alec Lightwood, who had been carrying his books and a cup of coffee. As they collided in the middle of the hallway, the coffee spilled over Magnus's front, ruining his designer's jacket. Alec had given Magnus his sweater to cover the stain, much to Magnus's disdain since it was a faded black sweater with more holes than Magnus could count. It was the ugliest and the most unfashionable thing Magnus had ever seen. It did it's job, at covering the coffee stain on the front of Magnus's shirt, but it certainly was not something the fashionable teen would keep in his wardrobe. Since then, Magnus had not been able to give the sweater back to the other boy. Not because he wanted to keep it, but because there had not been a moment where he was able to give it back. They shared some classes, much to Alec's surprise. They seemed to be in the same year and were getting almost the same classes. However, Alec was never alone. He was usually with his group of friends and siblings. Not that he was a very popular person. His siblings were, and he was stuck hanging out with them. Magnus never approached them, though in the first week of classes he had become friends with Isabelle, Alec's sister. They both loved fashion and grew closer over clothes and make-up.

It wasn't until a month into the new year of school that Alec and Magnus got to talk again. None of them liked remembering that particular day, even though it had changed their lives.

The day was almost over. Magnus had a free period before the end of the day, since their last teacher had to leave on a family emergency. Not that Magnus minded, he would have gone to his house earlier if he didn't need to wait for his best friend to drive him home. So he decided to wait in the library until the end of the day. Magnus had picked up that day's outfit with caution. He liked showing off his flawless taste in clothes, even if other people did not particularly liked it. That day, Magnus was wearing black skinny jeans that fitted him like a second skin, a shimmering burgundy button up shirt and platform boots the same color as his shirt. He was also wearing different earrings, rings and necklaces. His hair had been styled up with different types of product, sporting red and golden glitter. Magnus had been very proud of the final result in his outfit when he had gotten ready in the morning. It certainly had received various looks from people around the school. He didn't particularly cared what the looks meant, some were of awe, others of disgust. But it caught their attention, and that is all Magnus cared about.

On his way to the library, Magnus had been stopped by some of the seniors. Magnus recognised them as part of the football team. Magnus did not liked sports…at all. He was more of an arts type of person. However, more than once he had appreciated those who took part of the teams at the school. There were some very good looking girls and boys, and Magnus thought he was more than entitled for to admiring them…at least from afar.

"Hey fag!" One of them called as they stopped in front of him.

"Sorry, I don't smoke" Magnus shrugged, faking a smile.

"You think you're so funny" The guy in front of him growled.

"Is there anything I could help you with gentlemen?" Magnus asked instead, already trying to get past them and keep on his way.

"You could act like a damn normal person, for one" One of them chuckled.

"You see princess, the school has been talking" The main guy started "We don't like you. It is about time we get this fixed"

"Haters gotta hate" Magnus rolled his eyes "And in any case, I'm a queen, you bastard. Now leave me alone"

Magnus turned around and started to walk the other way. He didn't go too far. Soon he found someone pulling him back, and before he knew it, he was turned around and punched in the face. Everything got blurry after that. Magnus felt his body hitting the floor, and he could not do anything else than cover his face before the blows started to come. His head hurt, his stomach was aching, everything in him screamed to get out of there and stop the pain.

"HEY!" Magnus heard someone yell faintly. Or maybe his hearing was already failing him. He could not open his eyes, but at least the blows had stopped. The next thing he knew he was being lifted carefully, someone talking fast and nervously above him. He could not understand a thing that was being said, and could only groan as his body screamed in pain as he was moved. He could feel this other person carrying him through the hallways of the school and then he was placed in a soft bed. The room smelled like a doctor's clinic. Blinking, Magnus opened his eyes slowly. The white light of the room hunted his eyes and he groaned even more.

"Hey…hey you're alright" Someone whispered next to him. "don't move…we need to check your injuries"

"hurts" Magnus murmured, closing his eyes again.

"It's alright. You'll be fine" The same person responded.

It was minutes that felt like hours where Magnus's head cleared. He could feel a bag of ice being pressed at his temple, and someone pressing softly against his chest. Thankfully, he didn't have any broken ribs or bones, just some serious bruising. When Magnus was finally able to open his eyes again, he noticed one of them was swollen and he could not open it properly. Which meant he would have a black eye. Looking around, he noticed he was at the nurse's office, the nurse writing something furiously by her desk. And next to him, his saviour was sitting.

"How you feeling?" Alec Lightwood asked and then grimaced "Sorry, stupid question…you're obviously not feeling well. But I'm glad you're more conscious now. The nurse said you don't have any broken bones, but you'll have bruises for a few days…and the black eye, which looks pretty bad. I mean, it's not as bad as it could be…it could have been worse…I mean…"

"Alexander" Magnus groaned "please stop talking, my head is killing me"

"Sorry" Alec murmured and blushed.

"I'm fine, though" Magnus murmured "My body aches, but I'm alive…"

"Don't even joke about that" Alec breathed out a laugh "I thought you would die before I could take you to the nurse"

"You carried me here" Magnus stated "My saviour"

"Shut up" Alec blushed. "I could not leave you on the floor"

"thank you" Magnus sighed.

Alec didn't answer, but he smiled down at Magnus. Once Magnus was able to move, the nurse advised him that he should take the rest of the day off. It was still an hour before classes ended, but Magnus should head home early. Alec offered to drive him, when Magnus said he had to wait for his friend. Alec was granted permission to leave school as well so he could drive Magnus home and make sure he got some rest.

Magnus's house was empty when they arrived. Magnus explained his father was working until late that day. The school would call him to let them know what happened, but Magnus doubted he would rush back home. Alec stayed with him, making sure Magnus would not hurt himself. They stayed on the first floor, since Magnus was not sure he could climb stairs just yet. They sat on the sofa, watching Netflix until it started to get dark and Alec decided it was time for him to go home.

The next day Magnus was called to the principal's office, as well as Alec. Magnus arrived there and saw Alec was already there.

"This is not right" Alec shook his head, crossing his arms and glaring at the principal.

"Mr. Lightwood" The principal sighed, as if tired of having to repeat what she had said.

"What is going on here?" Magnus asked as he carefully walked inside the room.

"Mr. Bane, glad you could join us" The principal smiled at him "Please, take a seat. Mr. Lightwood, you should sit as well"

"I'm not sitting down" Alec hissed "This whole thing is stupid"

"Please, do be careful with your language" the principal said coldly to Alec.

"Why was I called here?" Magnus asked "And why is Alexander here as well"

"It was brought to our attention that you were caught in an alteration with other students yesterday, Mr. Bane" the principal started.

"They want to suspend you" Alec frowned.

"What?" Magnus asked

"You are aware of the rules of the school, Mr. Bane. As is Mr. Lightwood. I'm afraid I cannot allow these type of activities taking place in my school" The principal stated.

"Are you kidding me?!" Magnus snapped "Those neanderthals attacked me! Out of nowhere! Why are they not being suspended!"

"We have already talked with the other students involved" The principal said "They've explained what happened"

"Well, clearly not good enough" Magnus frowned.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I cannot allow you to suspend Magnus when he was the one affected by all of this" Alec spoke "If I had not arrived yesterday when I did, who knows what they would have done with him! He was barely conscious when I got him to the infirmary, and as you can see he has plenty of bruises indicating the assault he received yesterday"

"It is only fair…" The principal started but Alec cut her off.

"It is only fair to make justice. Magnus was not to blame for this. you can check the cameras for that" Alec protested.

"Very well" The principal said after a long time of silence. "We shall see into it"

A few days ago, the football players who attacked Magnus were suspended for a complete week and placed into probation by all the teachers in the school.

* * *

 **2025**

Magnus made his way towards a Barnes&Noble He had just finished his classes and had decided to take the last period he had free to do some research before the classes ended and Rafael came out of classes. Magnus had thought about going to Luke's bookshop, but thought better of it. He wanted to do this on his own without anyone noticing. He guessed there was nothing to hide. He just wanted to look for some books, make sure they were age-appropriate for his son. Or at least, that's the lie he had come up with.

When Magnus arrived at the closest Barne&Noble, he realised he could just have gone home and look at the books on his son's bookshelf. But he was already at the shop, so he thought he might as well look for the books there.

He walked inside the store and stood by the entrance. The place was huge. It had two floors, all of it filled with bookshelves. There were so many books, he did not know where to start. It had been a long time since he had been to a bookshop this big. Usually he just went to Luke's. Looking around, he saw a few employees. He guessed it would be alright to ask.

"Hello…excuse me" Magnus smiled charmingly at the closest girl he found "Could you help me?"

"Of course" The girl smiled "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a book series" Magnus explained "My son is reading them, and I wanted to check them out and see if I get him the last one of the series"

"Sure! What books are those?" The girl asked.

"I don't know the name…the author is A.G. Lightwood?"

"Oh of course!" The girl nodded knowingly "Follow me"

Magnus followed the girl to the second floor of the shop, an then down an aisle. Reaching the bookshelf in the back of the aisle, the girl showed him where the books where. There were 4 different titles, all of which Magnus knew were part of the series. There were different editions of the same book, some hard covers and paperbacks. There were also other books by the same author, A.G. Lightwood.

Magnus waited for the girl to disappear, and then, making sure the aisle was empty, Magnus took the first book on the shelf. He noticed the cover, it was the same cover as the one he had bought Rafael that first time. It was navy blue, sparks of glitter around it. The only thing in it was the image of some cat-like eyes. They were the color of honey, with some touches of green. The tittle of the books was written on top of the book with bold golden letters. At the bottom, the name of the author stood up with an elegant calligraphy.

A.G. Lightwood.

Magnus's breath caught in his throat. For some reason, there was something stopping him from opening the first page of the book. Maybe it was fear. It had been a very long time ago since the promise Alec had made for him. To dedicate him the first book he wrote. Maybe he hadn't even gone through it. It was a silly promise. Alec probably wasn't thinking about him when he wrote this book. Taking a deep breath, Magnus opened the book. The first page had praises for the book from different magazines and book reviewers. The next page had the name of the book once again, the name of the author and the publisher. As Magnus turned to the next page, Magnus closed his eyes. The dedication page. Magnus took a shuddering breath, not knowing why he was so nervous, and then peered at the page carefully.

 **Do you believe in soulmates?**

There was nothing else in the page. Magnus looked all over the page, as if he had missed something. He read it, and re-read it, and read it again. Not believing what was written in that page. It wasn't exactly his name in the dedication page, but it was enough. It meant something. It was the same thing they asked each other over and over again when they were together. It had to mean something.

Magnus's epiphany was interrupted with the sound of his phone ringing. Magnus cursed under his breath and took the phone out of his pocket. Seeing the number of the school, Magnus picked up immediately.

"Magnus Bane speaking" He said into the phone.

"Magnus" Magnus recognised the voice of the school's principal.

"Hello Jia" Magnus smiled "What can I do for you?"

"I'm afraid I need you to come to the school" Jia said, sounding serious.

"Is everything alright?" Magnus asked, suddenly worried.

"Your son has been caught in a fight with other kids on his grade" Jia explained.

"What?" Magnus frowned "My son? My son Rafael?"

"Yes" Jia confirmed "Please come down to the office. I need to call the other parents of the kids involved"

Magnus sighed, promising to be there as soon as possible. Magnus pocketed his phone once again and frowned down at the book on his hand. There were so many things going on at the moment, but first of all he needed to worry about his son.

Putting the book back in the shelf, Magnus rushed out of the shop and towards the school. There most be something wrong. Rafael never got into fights. He didn't like violence. He got along perfectly fine with everyone in the school. He was nice and polite and the best kid anyone could ever meet. If Rafael had somehow got into a fight with other kids, they most have done something terribly wrong or hunted him. The thought of his son being hurt made Magnus dizzy. He could not get there fast enough.

Once he reached the school, he noticed Alec pulling over by the parking lot. Confused as to why Alec would be at the school so early, he stopped by the steps of the front entrance. Alec climbed off the car in a hurry, Magnus noticed he had probably gotten ready in a rush to get there.

"Magnus?" Alec asked as he noticed him. "Do you know where Max is? The school called me…there was a fight…"

"So Max was involved as well?" Magnus asked worriedly "They called me for Rafael as well"

"You don't believe they got in a fight, do you?" Alec asked with wide eyes. His blue eyes dark with worry.

"I don't" Magnus shook his head "But we should probably figure out what happened"

"Oh God" Alec groaned as they walked inside the school "What if he's hurt?"

Magnus didn't comment. He wanted to comfort Alec, but he could not ignore the thoughts invading his mind. He was worried about his son too, thinking that maybe Rafael was hurt. He could not be too badly hurt, or the school would have taken him tot he hospital. Just the thought of his son ending in a hospital made him sick.

They reached the principal's office. The sound of a kid sobbing inside the office, made them rush inside without knocking first. Inside, Jia Penhallow was sitting behind her desk. There was a kid sitting in front of him, his arms crossed and his nose bloody as if it had been bleeding a few moments ago. There was a mother standing over him, fussing with tissues to cover her son's nose, and combing his hair nervously. On the other chair, sat Max. His shoulders hunched and trembling with every sob. Magnus's heart broke at the sounds of him crying. Rafael was standing next to him, patting his back and whispering softly in his air.

Alec rushed forward at the sight of his son crying. Max turned around at the sound of them coming inside, and rushed out of the chair to hug Alec. Alec kneeled down and hugged his son close to his chest. Max sobbed even harder against Alec's shoulder, clutching tightly at his shirt. Rafael moved towards him, and Magnus hugged him tightly.

" _¿Estás bien?_ " Magnus asked if he was alright in Spanish.

" _Si_ " Rafael nodded, but stayed close to him.

Alec stood up, carrying Max in his arms. The little boy was still hiding his face in his father's shirt. Alec was clutching Max tightly against his body, as if protecting him from everything around them. He was glaring hotly at Jia and towards the mother of the other kid.

"What the hell happened to my son?" Alec snapped.

"Why don't we all take a sit" Jia said calmly, nodding towards two other chairs in front of the desk.

Alec glared at her for a few seconds before taking a seat. Max was still in his arms, crying softly, but seemed to be calming down slowly at being in his father's arms. Magnus took a seat as well, and Rafael sat in his lap.

"Jia" Magnus spoke "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened" the mother of the other kid snapped "Those two kids hurt my baby"

"If you would let me explain-" Jia started.

"I want those two out of this school!" The mother demanded "Those little devils should be allowed near other kids!"

"Hey!" Alec snapped glaring at the mother "Watch your tone when you're talking about my son!"

"Maybe if you educated him I would not have the need to talk this way about them" the mother responded.

"Excuse me?" Alec asked with wide eyes, ready to fight back.

"Mrs. Nicholls, please" Jia said "Let's keep it polite"

"I want this fixed!" Mrs. Nicholls exclaimed.

"Jia…please tell us what happened" Magnus pleaded.

"There was a fight in the gardens of the school." Jia explained "The kids were given some time in their class to be in the garden. Max's class went out just as Rafael's and Tom's class was coming back inside. I'm sure it was all an accident"

"Tom tripped Max in purpose" Rafael said with a frown towards the other kid. Tom frowned back at him.

"That's not true!" Tom protested "He's lying because he likes the little freak!"

"Tom" Jia scolded "We don't talk that way to other students"

Max flinched and tried getting closer to Alec. Alec tightened his hold on his son, and started whispering something in his ear. Max shook head and refused to look up.

"Stop calling him that!" Rafael argued "It's mean!"

"It's the truth" Tom spatted "Nobody likes him"

"that's enough!" Alec protested "I'm sorry Mrs. Penhallow, but I will not stand someone talking about my son that way"

"They're just kids" Mrs. Nicholls rolled her eyes "They're just playing around"

"Tom" Jia spoke "Would you mind telling us why you pushed Max?"

"I didn't push him" Tom protested "He broke my project!"

"It was an accident!" Rafael defended his friend "Tom was being mean and making fun of him, and made Max trip. When Max fell, Tom's project fell as well and broke on the floor"

"Max?" Alec whispered on his son's ear "Max, would you mind telling us what happened?"

Max looked up from where he was hiding his face against Alec's neck. His eyes were red and puffy, and he had tear streaks down his cheeks. He sniffed, cleaning his nose with the back of his hand. Alec stocked his hair comfortably, kissing his cheek softly.

"Tom made m-me fall" Max hiccuped "I d-didn't see him…w-when I wanted to g-get up…h-he pushed me b-back"

Max started sobbing again and Alec hugged him tightly. soothing him with words and kissed. Tom glared at the little kid, while his mother shook her head in exasperation.

"I hope you're not believing those lies" Mrs. Nicholls said to Jia Penhallow "My baby would never do that. Besides, it was Mr. Bane's son that hurt my baby"

"He broke my nose!" Tom accused, glaring at Rafael.

" _No rompí tu nariz_ " Rafael rolled his eyes, speaking in Spanish.

"What happened Rafe?" Magnus asked his son.

"When he pushed Max again, he and his friends started laughing" Rafael pouted "He was being mean…I wanted to help Max"

"What did you do?" Magnus asked softly.

" _Le pegué en la cara"_ Rafael murmured.

"you punched him" Magnus sighed.

"He was being mean!" Rafael defended himself.

"As you can see, it seems everyone got in problem here" Jia explained. "We'll have to come to an agreement for a punishment for the three of them"

"Max didn't do anything!" Alec protested "And Rafael was just defending his friend!"

"I'm sorry Jia, but I have to agree with Alexander" Magnus nodded "It is not fair for them to be punished when they were just defending themselves!"

"Defending themselves?" Mrs. Nicholls screeched "I'm sorry, but my son was the victim in this!"

"How?!" Alec cried "He pushed my son! he made fun of him!"

"He was hurt!" Mrs. Nicholls protested "He could have ended in the hospital"

"I'm afraid that we would need to ground both Tom and Rafael, since they were the ones who acted violently"

"But that's not fair!" Magnus protested.

"It's okay dad" Rafael said softly. "I did punch Tom"

"How about you stay after classes for detention for three days, and you'll get some extra course work" Jia negotiated.

"That's ridiculous" Magnus shook his head.

"I will talk to the board of teachers!" Mrs. Nicholls snapped "There is no way I will allow my baby to be treated this way!"

Mrs. Nicholls then pulled Tom out of the chair and then stormed off the office. Jia sighed deeply, rubbing her temples. Magnus glared after the woman and then turned to glare at Jia.

"Seriously" Magnus said coldly

"I'm sorry Magnus" Jia sighed "But it is school rules"

"right" Magnus rolled his eyes "It won't happen again and all that"

"Can I take Max home?" Alec asked "I don't think I could leave him here for the next hour"

"Of course" Jia nodded "You both can leave with your kids…and I really am sorry for all that happened"

"Don't worry" Alec said as he stood up "Just…don't let that kid near my son"

"We'll keep a tight eye on him" Jia assured him.

"alright" Alec nodded "Have a good day"

Alec turned around, Max still in his arms, and walked out of the office. Magnus followed after him, Rafael rushing as well wanting to make sure his best friend was alright. Once outside, Alec put Max back in the floor and cleaned his cheeks with the sleeve of his jacket. Alec whispered something to Alec, who nodded. Giving Max a kiss on his forehead, Alec stood up again. Turning around he noticed Magnus and Rafael approaching him.

"It is the weekend" Alec said "How about a movie's night? With pizza and popcorn"

"Sounds like a good plan" Magnus nodded, as both kids started getting excited at the idea of spending more time together. "we certainly need it"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! This one is a bit longer than the previous chapters, so I hope you liked it! :)**

 **Lemme know what you think about this chapter!**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys! I am like the worst person in the entire universe!**

 **A month since I last updated! :O I donnow how you don't hate me (you probably do)**

 **This month has been crazy. There is work, and college, and I started to give photography classes so I had to do that and everything...sorry. I actually had this chapter open in a document all the time in my computer. It took me some time to finish it and then post it.**

 **But thanks to everyone who reads my story and leave me a comment or kudos. It really means the world to me! so I hope you like this one :)**

* * *

"I should be thanking Rafael" Alec sighed, as he watched his son and his best friend curled on the sofa watching a Disney movie.

Alec and Magnus were in the kitchen, looking through the open door at the two kids in the living room. After the whole trouble at the school, Alec and Magnus had taken the kids to Alec's place so they could watch movies and eat some pizza. Just something for them to calm down and forget what happened. Magnus was exhausted, it had been a very emotional day for him and he was still trying to wrap his mind around everything that had happened.

"He was just defending his friend" Magnus murmured "You would have done the same"

"I did, once" Alec sighed deeply and Magnus hummed with a smile in his lips.

"I hope Max is alright" Magnus commented softly "He wasn't hurt, was he?"

"A few scratches on his arms and knees…they'll heal soon" Alec responded.

"I never liked that kid" Magnus shook his head "That Tom…always had trouble with his classmates. He's been in Rafael's class since the beginning"

"His mother was so annoying" Alec rolled his eyes.

They stayed silent for a long time. The sound of their kids laughing at something in the TV brought their attention back to them. There were bowls of different chips around the table and a box of pizza opened in front of them. In the TV, Tangled was playing. Both kids had claimed that was their favourite movie, and so they had decided to watch it.

"Listen, Alec…I need to talk to you" Magnus started but someone's phone started ringing.

Alec checked his pockets, looking for his phone. He didn't pay attention to what Magnus had said, and instead walked towards the living room to get his phone. Magnus sighed, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen and groaned. He needed to talk to Alec, about his books, about their past, about everything…but it seemed it would need to wait a little while.

"Max" Rafael whispered.

"Yes?" Max asked, his eyes still focused on the TV screen.

"Max, we need a plan" Rafael whispered again.

"Why are we whispering?" Max asked just as silently, finally turning to look at Rafael.

"We need to make a plan" Rafael repeated, looking around the room to make sure no one was listening.

"A plan for what?" Max asked with a small frown.

"For your dad and papá" Rafael explained.

"why?" Max asked even more confused.

"They act like aunt Tessa and uncle Will" Rafael explained.

"how?"

"In love" Rafael said with a grin "they are _enamorados_ "

"What does that mean?" Max asked with a frown "Like…Aunt Clary and uncle Jace?"

"Exactly!" Rafael nodded eagerly.

"You think they're in love?" Max asked again.

"I heard Mrs. Fray talking with aunt Tessa…your dad and papá used to know each other" Rafael explained "But they were separated before any of us were born"

"And you think we can get them back together?" Max asked, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Yes" Rafael nodded eagerly "And we can be brothers!"

Something caught Rafael's attention. There was a bookshelf against one of the walls in the living room. There were different titles in it, some of which Rafael didn't recognise or didn't care about. However, there were three books that caught his attention. He knew those books. Hew could recognise those books anywhere.

Standing up, Rafael moved towards the bookshelf. Looking at it curiously, he traced his fingers over the spines of the multiple books, as he usually did in his own bookshelf or at Luke's shop.

"Whose bookshelf is this one?" Rafael asked.

"Daddy's" Max shrugged swinging his legs over the edge of the sofa.

"Did your dad read Shadowhunters?" Rafael asked with wide eyes, an exciting smile forming on his face.

"what?" Max frowned "No, of course not"

"oh" Rafael said disappointed "then why are the books in here?"

"He wrote them!" Max nodded with a proud nod.

"WHAT?!" Rafael cried.

"Yeah" Max nodded "But he does not use his full name"

"A.G. Lightwood" Rafael whispered " _por Dios…"_

Rafael seemed to realise something. Suddenly the idea that he had known his favourite author without actually knowing shocked him. And said author was just on the other room. Breaking into a run, Rafael rushed towards the kitchen where Alec was talking on the phone while Magnus leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping a glass of water.

Max followed close behind his friend, asking what was going on. Without answering, Rafael rushed towards where Alec was standing and hugged him tightly. Startled, Alec let his phone drop. Looking down at the boy hugging him, he looked nervously towards Magnus.

"Rafe?" Magnus asked confused " _¿Qué haces hijo?_

 _"Eres A.G. Lightwood!"_ Rafael said with wide eyes, looking up at Alec.

"You'll have to say that in English buddy." Alec chuckled awkwardly.

"Rafael" Magnus warned "Let go of Alexander"

"You're A.G. Lightwood!" Rafael repeated in English, ignoring his own father.

"Rafael Santiago Bane!" Magnus snapped.

"Hey…it's alright" Alec told Magnus, looking down at the boy that was still hugging me "That's me"

"Why no one told me?!" Rafael complained, frowning at his father and Max who was by the kitchen's door.

"I'm sorry kid" Alec smiled, pulling away from Rafael and kneeling in front of him "I didn't know you liked the books so much"

"I LOVE them!" Rafael exclaimed "I even wrote my own stories! Do you want to see them?"

"Rafael, I don't think-" Magnus started but Alec cut him off.

"I would love to read your stories" Alec smiled brightly at Rafael "How about you show them to me next time we get together? You can gather every single one you want and I'll read them all"

 _"En serio?"_ Rafael asked with wide eyes.

"Of course" Alec nodded sincerely.

Rafael threw his arms around Alec's neck and hugged him tightly. Magnus felt a clench on his chest as Alec hugged his son back. Suddenly Magnus realised how much he had longed to see what was happening in front of him. A family. And while what he had with just Rafael was more than perfect, there was something missing. Rafael needed someone who could relate more to him, who could discuss his books and stories. Magnus was never much of a reader, so he usually just listened to Rafael rant about his books but could never make any important attributions to the conversation.

Feeling someone standing next to him, Magnus looked down to find Max inching closer to him. Magnus smiled, feeling a sense of fondness towards the younger boy and ruffled his hair. Max pushed his hands away and frowned at him, with no real heat behind them. Magnus chuckled, almost laughing aloud.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Max exclaimed he would get it and ran towards the front door. Magnus followed closely behind, while Rafael and Alec separated from each other. When Magnus got there Max had already opened the door.

"Maxwell" Magnus scolded "Don't open the door if you don't know who is on the other side"

"But I knew the pizza was coming" Max pouted.

"What is it with you calling us Lightwood by our full names?" Alec complained as he approached them.

"You have very beautiful names" Magnus shrugged.

"Uh…Alec?"

Alec looked up at the person who spoke. It was not the pizza delivery. Instead a man stood in there with a suit and a suitcase. He was tall, platinum hair perfectly style on top of his head. His eyes were cloudy grey and a perfectly sculptured eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"Avril!" Alec exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting" Avril said dryly, his eyes not even glancing at Magnus.

"Did we have a meeting?" Alec asked "I thought it was on Friday!"

"Today is Friday" Avril replied.

"By the angel" Alec sighed.

"Avi!" Max smiled at the man by the door "Hello!"

"Good evening Max" Avril nodded at the little boy.

Magnus's eyes trailed carefully over the man standing in front of them. Rafael had decided to hide behind him. Suddenly Magnus's stomach sank. What if Alec was dating this guy? Max seemed comfortable with the man. Had he know them long?

"I'm sorry" Magnus spoke before he could stop himself "If this is a bad time…"

"No!" Alec said quickly, turning to look at Max with wide eyes "Don't…don't leave"

"Alec" Avril said with a frown "Do I need to remind you we need to have that revised before Monday?"

"I know! I'm sorry!" Alec sighed "It completely slipped my mind"

"Well, I don't have time to lose" Avril said stepping inside the house "So we're checking that like it or not"

And with that Avril walked off towards the living room. Max giggled and followed after him, taking Rafael by the arm and dragging him to the living room. Alec sighed and closed the door. Magnus was confused, not really knowing what he should do. He guessed it was appropriate to leave, but Alec had asked him not to leave.

"I'm sorry, this is not how I had planned the evening" Alec apologised.

"Oh you had something planned?" Magnus replied with an easy smirk.

"N-No" Alec stammered "I just…"

"Don't worry about it Alexander" Magnus waved his worried away "We can do this another time"

"No, it's alright…you don't have to leave" Alec said quickly, stumbling over his words "This was for the boys to have some fun evening after the events of the day"

"Are you sure we're not interrupting?" Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Avril…he's my editor" Alec explained "We were supposed to have the latest part of my novel revised…"

The sound of both kids bursting into laughter interrupted them. Apparently the kids had found a way to entertain themselves with Avril.

"Max adores him" Alec explained "He's almost like a brother to me…We went to college together"

"right" Magnus nodded "Well…if you don't mind me and Rafe being here…"

"Not at all!" Alec shook his head. "I really apologise for this"

"It is alright" Magnus smiled "though…Alexander, I do need to talk to you…"

"Alec!" Avril called "If you do not get me that script now I will cancel the complete novel!"

"You can't do that!" Alec called back and then shrugged at Magnus "I'm sorry"

Magnus sighed and Alec walked towards the living room. It seemed almost impossible to talk to Alexander about what he had found in his novels.


	12. Chapter 12

**As an apology, here are two chapters in a row! I promise the next chapter will not take me as long as these took me :)**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **2017**

"Magnus…" Tessa whispered.

"Leave me alone" Magnus moaned, pulling the covers of his bed so they covered his head.

"Magnus" Tessa said again, walking closer to the bed "Talk to me"

"There's nothing to talk about" Magnus said, his voice muffled by the covers.

Tessa sighed, sitting down by the edge of the bed. William and Jem were waiting on the living room. They had all decided to drop by Magnus's place, knowing he would need the moral support. But they had not expected him to be this…this down. He seemed depressed, and it truly worried his friends. Will and Jem had decided to let Tessa talk to him first. They did not want to overwhelm him if the three of them approached him. Plus, Tessa tended to be a bit more gentle than the other two..well, more than Will. Jem was incredibly tender and gentle towards everyone, but Tessa tended to understand a bit more than any of them.

"Magnus…I know it is hard" Tessa said after taking a deep breath. "It's been year already…and I know you thought you two would go further than this…"

"We were soulmates" Magnus said, pulling his covers down to his chin and Tessa saw his eyes were red-rimmed, as if he had cried all night.

"Oh Magnus" Tessa sighed sadly.

Crawling closer to him, Tessa pulled the covers away from her friend enough for her to be able to lay beside him. Magnus quickly cuddled against her side, sniffing softly. Tessa wrapped the covers over both of their bodies and hugged her friend close to her. She didn't say a thing, she knew it was not what Magnus needed right now. He tended to get overwhelmed easily when he got emotional, and sometimes a moment of silence is all he needed to get his head cleared out…or at least, start talking.

"We were soulmates" Magnus repeated, so quietly Tessa almost missed it. "Or at least I thought we were…"

"I know" Tessa responded "And you were….in it's own time"

"I want him back" Magnus sobbed, his body shaking. "I…I w-want him b-back…but I can't"

"Oh Magnus" Tessa hugged him even tighter "It'll get better"

"He's getting married" Magnus whispered "That's…that's what the letter said"

"What?" Tessa asked with a frown "What letter?"

"I received a letter last night…" Magnus explained "It was an invitation…He's getting married"

* * *

 **2025**

"I realise now that it makes no sense" Magnus frowned at the cut of coffee in front of him.

"what doesn't?" Jem asked, sipping his tea.

"I…back in college" Magnus explained "I received an invitation. It said Alec was getting married"

"I heard the wedding was cancelled" Jem explained "My cousin, Emma, she is close to the Lightwoods…Said there had been a big drama with the bride and the wedding was cancelled before it even happened"

"But Alexander…he didn't tell me any of that" Magnus stressed out "It makes no sense"

"Maybe it's not something he likes talking about" Jem offered.

"But I remember now!" Magnus shook his head "Lydia…Lydia was getting married to John"

"Didn't you say he died?" Jem asked "I remember you mentioned it a few days back"

"He did" Magnus nodded "But it makes no sense now that Lydia was John's fiancé and then a few months later she was Alexander's"

"It does seem weird" Jem nodded "But…isn't Max Lydia's son?"

"He is" Magnus nodded "Alexander adopted him after he was born because Lydia couldn't take care of him"

"The Lightwoods are a very traditional family" Jem said "they pride themselves with their name, it is a very powerful name after all, and they move through very conservative circles. Imagine a few years back when word got our their oldest son was going to be a single father?"

"what are you trying to say?" Magnus asked with a small frown.

"I'm saying…maybe there is something else to the whole wedding thing" Jem explained.

"Maryse and Robert always hated me" Magnus mused.

"Maybe because you insist on calling them by their first name" Jem offered "But if it really is bothering you, maybe you should talk to Alec"

"The day I received that letter was the worst day of my life" Magnus said, his eyes glazing over with memories. "No…second worst day of my life. The first day was when he left me"

"He didn't leave you" Jem rolled his eyes "You insisted on cutting things off"

"I thought we were stronger" Magnus shrugged "Alas…we weren't"

"Well, maybe not back then" Jem said "But you've said you're getting closer"

"things are so much different now" Magnus sighed sadly "I have Rafael to think about now, and he has Max"

"If there is anyone who can make it work, it is the two of you" Jem smiled kindly.

Magnus hummed and finished his coffee. It always amazed him how much faith Jem had in him and Alec. Back when they were dating, Jem would always said what Magnus had with Alec was something special, something that could not be found anywhere else. He liked to believe it had been that way. His mind drifted back to what had happened during the weekend. Magnus had been unable to talk to Alec. He guessed it was for the better, his mind was still a mess because of what he had found. That Friday Alec's editor and good friend has interrupted their night, and they ended reading over Alec's latest work for his newest novel. Alec had allowed Rafael to read some of the new parts, which the boy had been incredibly excited about.

"I have to show you something" Magnus said, pulling out Rafael's copy of Alec's first novel.

Jem looked confused at the book, but took it from Magnus's hands. He looked at the cover curiously and then eyed some of the pages. The copy was worn out, for how many times Rafael had read it. Even though Rafael took incredible care of his books, each copy of the book series was worn out for all the times they had been read. Magnus guessed it gave them some kind of beauty, seeing them so worn out due to it's usage.

"Is this Alec's novel?" Jem asked.

"Rafael's copy, yes" Magnus nodded.

"How funny is it that your son is your ex-boyfriend's biggest fan?" Jem chuckled.

"Hilarious" Magnus rolled his eyes "But that's not important…look at the dedication page!"

Jem nodded and then opened the book, looking for the dedication page. Once he found it, he read it. Jem had the tendency of reading silently while mouthing the words. It was almost as if he tasted each word, without reading them aloud.

"Do you believe in soulmates" Jem read aloud.

"It has to mean something" Magnus said.

"I don't understand" Jem frowned "There is no name in this…"

"it was our thing" Magnus explained "we used to ask each other that all the time…our answer was always the same"

"So…he wrote this for you?" Jem asked with wide eyes.

"I made him promise to dedicate the first book to me" Magnus said "I….what if he did?"

"You have to talk to him" Jem shook his head "Magnus! talk to him"

Alec found himself cooking dinner at his sister's place. Isabelle had invited him and Max over for dinner, but it seemed she had not improved in her cooking skills since high school. She still managed to mess anything she tried to cook, make it take some weird color or make it have some suspicious smell. Alec guessed it was a good thing Simon, Isabelle's boyfriend, was good at cooking. Otherwise, he would have died of food poisoning a long time ago. Simon was currently in the living room playing video games with Max. Max didn't have a console at home, Alec never got around buying him one, so every time Max came to visit Izzy and Simon, he took advantage of the multiple games Simon owned. It was also a good bonding time for simon and Max. They usually were attached to the hip,much to Jace's charging. Jace liked to pretend he was the best uncle, but Simon was close to taking the title as well.

"So you will never guess what happened the other day" Izzy said with a small grin.

"I'm not interested in gossip, Isabelle" Alec said, stirring the sauce he was preparing.

"You'll be interested in this one" Izzy waver her hand in dismiss "So apparently, one Magnus Bane has been looking for your books"

"What are you talking about?" Alec frowned.

"Magnus went to the local Barnes&Noble and asked specifically for your books" Izzy explained

"How do you know this?" Alec asked, returning to the sauce but Izzy knew his attention was in what she had just said.

"Annelice told me" Izzy shrugged "She found out from Amy, who found out from Carl, who works in Barnes&Noble, as does Maureen. And Maureen helped your boyfriend find the books"

"Magnus is not my boyfriend" Alec shook his head "He could be looking for them for Rafael..his son does love the books"

"Right" Izzy rolled her eyes. "Except Rafael already has every single book. And Magnus did not buy anything"

"It means nothing" Alec shook his head.

"Maybe it does" Izzy shrugged. "You did dedicate those books to him, in the end"

"He never knew" Alec said softly "Probably will never know"

"You don't know that" Izzy shook her head "I meant what I said the other day, you know"

"Isabelle, drop it" Alec said coldly.

"I am not dropping it" Izzy snapped "You need to get your head out of your ass and realise what you have in front of you! Magnus and you were perfect together. So what if you dated 10 years ago?! You loved him, and he loved you back. And I know you did not broke up because you didn't love each other anymore! You made each other happy, made each other be better every single day…don't you see Alec? What you two had was one of the most special things I have ever seen. You can't just give up…I refuse to let you give up"

"Things are different now" Alec sighed in resignation. "I have Max, he had Rafael…do you really think we could go back to how it was?"

"No" Izzy shook her head "I agree things are different now, and there is no way things could be the same as they used to…but you can learn to love each other again. Learn to be the couple you once used to be"

"I don't know Iz" Alec shrugged his shoulder.

"Answer me honestly…do you really think you can meet someone new and love them the way you once loved Magnus?"

"No" Alec answered instantly "Magnus…he's special. There is no one like him. I do believe I could grow to love someone else…but not the same way…"

"So there you have it" Izzy said "Just because of what happened in the past, it does not mean you have to give up"

With that Izzy walked out of the kitchen and towards the living room where Simon was complaining about something while Max laughed loudly. Alec turned back to the stove and turned off the fire on the sauce he was making. It was almost ready, anyways.

He repeated his conversation with Izzy over and over on his head. She did have a point. Alec knew it, and he had known it for a very long time now. There was no one else who could even start to compare to Magnus. Alec would never love someone like he had once loved Magnus, and he knew he still loved him. Even if his feelings had been buried or forgotten for a very long time, they were there somewhere.

Taking his phone out, Alec took a shaky breath. He had to know. He needed to know if there was still a chance. He didn't know how to, though. He could not ask Magnus up front. He always got nervous. He stumbled over his words and he blushed, he messed up and then lost courage. With trembling fingers, Alec started to type down a text. If he had it all wrong and Magnus didn't feel the same anymore, he guessed at least he would know. He would not die without knowing. It would be awkward, especially if Max and Rafael stayed friends. But he needed to risk it. He needed to know.

 **To: Magnus**

 **Do you believe in soulmates?**

There. It was sent. Taking a deep breath, Alec stared at the screen of his phone until it turned black. So it was sent. Now he just had to wait. It was just a few minutes, but they felt like an eternity for Alec.

The tone of a new message startled Alec, and he stared at the screen with wide eyes as it light up. It was almost embarrassing how fast Alec unblocked his phone and read the message he had just received.

 **From: Magnus**

 **I believe we're soulmates.**

* * *

 **BAM! something is happenning...FINALLY!**

 **Review and favorite ;)**

 **xxX**


	13. Chapter 13

***** There were some errors on the previous document I uploaded. I took bits of previous bits I had written a few years back and I had to change the names, some of which still slipped. This is corrected though. Sorry for the error.**

* * *

 **The moment you have all been waiting for is finally here :)**

 **I own nothing but the plot and some OCs I may use**

* * *

Magnus's phone started ringing seconds after he had sent the text. It startled him, he jumped on his spot as the music started to sound so suddenly. He looked at the caller and immediately knew it was Alec. Feeling his stomach getting tight with knots, Magnus's hands trembled. It took him some time to answer it. So long, the call almost went to voicemail.

"Hello?" Magnus asked, sounding confident and sly even though he was shaking from the inside.

"Magnus" Alec breathed out on the other line.

Magnus's knees almost gave out at the sound of Alec's voice. It really was him. It really was happening.

"Magnus?" Alec asked again.

"Yes….hey" Magnus said, sounding out of breath.

"Hi" Alec said, and Magnus could only imagine the blush that would be covering his cheeks.

"I….did you mean it?" Magnus asked, deciding to just get it over with.

"Mean what?" Alec asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"The text, your book…do you really mean it?" Magnus asked, almost pleading for an answer.

"I…I don't think this is a conversation we should have through the phone" Alec replied.

"Dammit Alexander!" Magnus cursed "Just…just tell me! I need to know this is real and that you won't just…disappear again"

"I won't" Alec answered quickly "I wont leave again…but please, we need to talk about this…whatever this is"

"Are you busy now?" Magnus asked urgently "We…we can meet up. For coffee? Like we used to"

"Alright" Alec answered "Yes…meet you at the closest Starbucks in 20."

* * *

2015

"Have I ever told you how much I enjoy you working at a coffee shop?" Magnus smiled over his cup, his eyes following his boyfriend's movements as he took a seat across from him the table.

"You just like it for the free coffee I get you" Alec teased.

"Obviously" Magnus smirked.

"Don't get used to it" Alec said "It is just a summer job….I will not longer be here when we get back to school"

"Such a shame" Magnus pouted "I do enjoy our coffee dates"

"I don't think they count as dates if I'm working" Alec frowned, sipping his own coffee.

"It counts" Magnus said firmly.

Alec chuckled and then continued to ask Magnus about his project. Magnus had made it his mission to write a play during the summer break. He had a lot of ideas he wanted to see come true, and so Magnus started telling about the progress he had made. Alec just listening, enjoying the sound of his boyfriend's voice. Magnus always lightened up whenever he talked about something he was very passionate about. His eyes had a spark of joy in them, and he would do a lot of hand gestures when telling something. Alec loved it.

"You're staring again" Magnus teased, a pleased smirk on his face.

"Was not" Alec blushed, looking down to hide his embarrassment.

"Don't worry love" Magnus cooed "I do enjoy having your eyes trained on me"

"You're impossible" Alec groaned, blushing even harder.

Magnus laughed loudly, making Alec follow quick after him in small chuckles.

* * *

2025

Magnus tapped his feet impatiently against the floor of the shop. He hadn't ordered anything, deciding to just sit by one of the tables and wait for Alec. He had left in a rush, leaving Rafael under the care of his friend Jem. It was embarrassing how he had rushed out of his house so fast. He hadn't even bothered bringing a coat. It was unacceptable, Magnus scolded himself. It really shouldn't matter that much. But it did…it did matter, way too much to put in words. Whatever happened today would change Magnus's life. It was something he had been waiting for a very long time. Even though Magnus didn't know before, or admitted to himself, it was something he had wanted and needed since everything fell to pieces.

Magnus looked towards the door whenever someone pushed through it. It frustrated him, how many times someone who wasn't Alec walked through that door. It was killing him, waiting and not knowing what would happen.

For what felt like hours, but were probably just a few seconds, Magnus waited. Suddenly, the door of the shop opened and someone walked inside. Magnus looked up to see who it was, and his eyes locked with the shock of ice-blue eyes.

Alec stood at the front of the shop, seeming frozen in time. His hand still held the door open, letting the soft air get inside the shop. His hair was messy, almost as if he hadn't bothered to comb it, or just didn't have the time. His clothes were no different than what Magnus had seen him wear before. He still wore big sweaters and dark colors. Magnus noted that Alec did have a jacket with him, unlike himself.

Alec shook his head, almost as if he tried breaking free from some spell and getting back to reality. His cheeks tinted soft pink as he realised he was just standing there. He closed the door, and then moved towards where Magnus was sitting. Magnus had not moved, deciding to just wait for Alec to approach him. When he was close enough, Alec smiled shyly at Magnus and looked down, avoiding Magnus's eyes.

Magnus couldn't take it anymore. In one swift motion, last minute decision, Magnus stood up and approached Alec. Alec seemed startled at the sudden proximity Magnus took, but instantly placed his hands on Magnus's waist as Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck.

The kiss was far from what their first real kiss had been. While their first kiss had been soft and chase, almost as if they were both afraid of what they were doing, this one was hard and desperate. Their lips clashed together, and soon their tongues were fighting against each. Magnus's hands clawed desperately at Alec's shirt and hair. Alec's own hands were on Magnus's back, trying to pull him closer and closer.

They broke apart with a gasp, both running out of air. They panted, their lips still too close they touched. They breathed the same air together for a few moments. Magnus had his eyes closed, leaning against Alec's forehead. His grip on Alec loosened slightly, as did Alec's on himself, but neither let go completely. They still held each other, breathing in and out in sync.

"We'll be sent to jail for PDA" Magnus giggled, and Alec breathed out a laugh.

They parted, if just a step away from each other. Still touching, neither seemed to be able to get away from the other. It was too precious of a moment, too much what they had wanted to let it go now.

"Would you….would you like a cup of coffee?" Alec asked awkwardly.

"Do you still know my order?" Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cafe Mocha with cinnamon and extra whipped cream?" Alec asked

"I take it with a shot of vanilla now as well" Magnus grinned.

"Noted" Alec nodded.

They reluctantly separated from each other, though they still laced their fingers together. Magnus smiled brightly at Alec, and in return, he received a shy smile back, though not less honest. Together they made their way towards the counter and Alec placed their order to go. Paying for it, they waited a few minutes before their order was done and then walked outside, hand in hand.

They walked slowly around the city, not going too far away from any of their places. They enjoyed the silence between them. It was calm, peaceful, something they both needed. Though there was still a lot to talk about, they decided to just take a moment to enjoy this new thing that was happening before anything serious had to happen.

They reached a small park that was near their neighborhood. Magnus remembered taking Rafael there a few times, and Alec confessed he had found it with Max a few weeks back. It was empty at that moment, no people walking around or kids playing on the playground. They made their way towards a secluded area and sat down by the grass.

"We couldn't make it work" Magnus whispered after some time.

"Huh?" Alec asked turning to look at him.

"We drifted apart" Magnus continued "We lasted over a year and then...it just changed"

"Things changed the moment I moved" Alec said turning to look at the sky "It was not the same"

"I never cheated, you know" Magnus spoke "Everyone expected me to...but I couldn't...not to you"

"I know" Alec said "Does it makes me a terrible person if I hoped you would?"

"not completely" Magnus said after a moment of silence "Though it does make me wonder why you hoped for that"

"I knew it was my fault...that it was me who broke us apart" Alec sighed "Part of me did not want to take the blame. I knew we were going to break up eventually...and if you had found someone else, then maybe I could have used that as an excuse, fool myself into believing it wasn't me who ruined it all..."

"It wasn't all your fault" Magnus said "I could have worked harder...I gave up way too easily"

"We both messed up" Alec chuckled "And look at us now...10 years later"

"Do you believe in destiny?" Magnus asked suddenly

"That's the first thing you asked me when we started dating back in high school" Alec smiled

"Well...do you?" Magnus asked

"I don't know" Alec shook his head, saying the same thing he had said back then.

"I do" Magnus whispered "Even after 10 years apart...we still found each other again. I like to believe our lives are linked somehow"

"You believe this is a second chance?" Alec asked

"If you want it to be" Magnus said

"Things are different now" Alec sighed "I'm not the same person you fell in love with so many years back"

"I'm not the same either" Magnus said "But...maybe we could get to know each other once more. I mean...if you still want me"

"10 years...10 years I've been hunted by the scent of sandalwood and stunning honey-green eyes...I can still see them in my dreams" Alec whispered

"I still use the same shampoo" Magnus chuckled

"Max is in the picture now" Alec said "As is Rafael"

"I adore Max" Magnus said "and I know for a fact you are fond of Rafe"

"You really want this?" Alec asked, turning his bright blue eyes to stare at Magnus.

"As I said...if you still want me" Magnus whispered, leaning closer to Alec.

"God yes" Alec breathed out.

Suddenly their lips were pressing against each other and it felt like two missing pieces had finally been placed together. Magnus sighed happily. This is it. This is what he had been missing for so long. Even though both him and Alec had changed after so many years apart, their lips were still familiar and safe and oh so perfect.

Magnus lay down against the floor and Alec climbed on top of him. Alec's arms where on Magnus's hips, grounding him down, and Magnus's hands were all over Alec. His hair, his neck, his back...anywhere they could reach.

Alec's tongue teased Magnus's lips and Magnus granted him entrance instantly. The kiss became more heated as their tongues met and soon they were both pouring all that passion and love towards each other.

"God I missed you" Magnus sighed as they pulled apart to breath.

Suddenly Alec's phone started ringing and he groaned, burrying his head on Magnus's neck. Magnus laughed and nudged him.

"You should answer that" Magnus said

"Fine" Alec groaned, rolling away from Magnus but stayed close.

"Hello?" Alec answered his phone.

"Hey Alec!" Izzy talked on the other line "I hope I am not interrupting you?"

"Izzy...what happened?" Alec sighed.

"Just thought I should remind you of the time" Izzy said "You are a father now, remember you can't forget your child while you go shag that sexy boyfriend of yours"

"ISABELLE!" Alec cried, blushing furiously.

"Seriously though" Izzy chuckled "Max is asking for you"

"Is he awake?" Alec frowned

"Couldn't go to sleep" Izzy explained "Wanna talk to him?"

"Please?" Alec asked and then turned to Magnus, giving him an apologetic look

"Daddy?" Came Max's voice on the line

"Hey buddy" Alec smiled "What's wrong?"

"Are you coming home yet?" Max asked

"I'll pick you up soon" Alec promised "Is everything alright?"

"I just miss you" Max said "Come back soon"

"alright Max" Alec nodded "I am leaving right now and I'll pick you up soon, okay?"

"Okay" Max said, sounding happier already.

"Be nice to aunt Izzy and uncle Simon, okay?"

"Okay!" Max repeated "Love you Daddy!"

"Love you too" Alec said and hung up.

"So I guess that means our date has come to an end?" Magnus asked once Alec put his phone away

"Max needs me" Alec said

"I understand, I suppose I should go back to Rafe as well" Magnus nodded, sitting up with a groan "I'm too old to lay down on the floor"

"you are not" Alec laughed and stood up, offering his hand to help Magnus stand up. "I'm sorry for this"

"It's fine" Magnus waved his hand "I understand …our sons comes first, I get it"

"You're the best" Alec grinned at him and leaned down to peck him on the lips.

"See you tomorrow?" Magnus breathed out.

"I'll drive Max to school" Alec promised "See you tomorrow"

* * *

 **Lemme know what you think!**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay...I know this hiatus that was not announced was bad, and I am really sorry it took me so long to update. The holiday season was just crazy. But it is 2017 already (HAPPY NEW YEAR!) and here is an update!**

 **Thanks to everyone who supported me and read my stories in 2016, here is to y'all. I really appreciate it and I hope this new year is just as great!**

 **I own nothing but the plot and some OCs I may use.**

* * *

It had been a week since the encounter between Magnus and Alec. They had been seeing each other in school, never getting too close, but sharing secret smiles and contented looks. They also called and texted each other a lot. They had met for coffee once during the week, but decided that they wanted to let their kids know before anything between them got too serious. Rafael and Max were a big part of their relationship now, the two of them needed to be alright with it in order for it to work.

Both Magnus and Alec were nervous about telling their kids. They knew the kids liked each other, they were very close. However, it was one thing to be best friends and another to be practically brothers. Also, both kids had grown with just their fathers. Max and Alec had only ever gotten each other, same with Magnus and Rafael. Neither of them knew what it would be like to suddenly have more people in their life. What if they didn't take it right? Or they reacted negatively? Though Magnus and Alec tried staying hopeful, it was stressing them out. So they had agreed, Friday after classes they would go out for lunch together and talk to them together.

"Max" Rafael said during their recess time. Both of them were painting, once again. Clary had made some new drawing for both of them to share, and they were delightful to get on with it. Max and Rafael had shown Clary some of the ones they had painted, and Clary had placed them in a board behind her desk in her class.

"Yes, Rafi?" Max asked, his eyes focused on the drawing in front of him.

"Our plan is not working" Rafael complained.

"What plan?" Max asked, looking up with a frown.

"The plan!" Rafael repeated "To get our daddies together"

"Oh" Max said, understanding "Maybe we should make them a picture!"

"A picture?" Rafael frowned, confused.

"Yes" Max nodded "With the four of us"

"Yes!" Rafael nodded "Good idea Max!"

Rafael then pulled out his notebook and took out two blank pages. He gave one to Max and the other one, he kept it to himself.

"Here, you draw one for my papá, I will draw one for yours" Rafael explained.

"okay!"

Putting away the drawings, each of them took a crayon and started drawing in their blank pages. They made small human figures and drew trees around them, and added some text. Rafael's handwriting was firmer than Max's, whose words had letters bigger than others.

After some time of the two of them drawing, the bell rang, letting them know that the break was over. Both pouted, but started putting their things away. Max placed all the crayons in his box while Rafael saved the pictures in his bag. The two of them said goodbye and raced inside the building towards their next class.

* * *

"I'm nervous" Magnus said, so softly Alec barely was able to hear him.

They were at the auditorium of the school. The rehearsals for the play had just finished and all the kids had run off to get their things. Alec had arrived a few minutes before the end of rehearsal, ready to pick Magnus and the kids up so they could go out for lunch.

"Everything will be fine" Alec assured him "Nothing will be different than the other times we've gotten lunch together"

"But everything is different now!" Magnus complained "We're about to tell our sons we're dating!"

"I'll be fine" Alec repeated "The kids love each other, and they love us both…it'll be fine"

Magnus nodded, but said nothing more. There were very few times where Magnus had been this nervous. It was killing him, knowing it was completely out of his control. There were very few occasions where Magnus had felt this way. It was a foreign feeling, and one that Magnus did not like.

But Alec kept him grounded. He was like a calm breeze over the storm that was raging all around Magnus. He kept him calm and focused. Even though it was something that was so out of their control, Alec kept his hopes up. And it was something that Magnus was not used to either. The Alec Magnus had dated so many years ago had been so different from the man he was dating now. Before, Alec would have been a nervous wreck. He would probably had fallen into a panic attack or something. Magnus used to be the one doing the calming down, being the confident and strong one. Now it was Alec's turn, and it unnerved Magnus but he still liked it.

"Rafael, Max" Alec called once all the other students had left.

"Si?" Rafael asked in Spanish.

"Would you guys like to go get something to eat?" Alec suggested.

"Can we get pizza?" Max asked.

"We god pizza last time" Magnus pointed out. "Can't we have something else?"

"Pizza is the best option" Rafael said seriously.

"We want pizza" Max crossed his arms, with a strong nod.

Alec chuckled at their antics, but agreed nonetheless. After everyone had gathered all of their stuff, they got ready to leave. They got on Alec's car and then drove off to the closest pizza place. It was the same pizza place Magnus and Rafael went to often, and Magnus guessed it would become their pizza place with Alec and Max. He liked the idea. Having a place where they always went together, as a family. It made some weird sensation start on his stomach. It made him giddy, happy, and he could feel butterflies in his stomach. It was an unusual feeling, but one that he really liked.

"Daddy!" Max exclaimed loudly all of a sudden.

"I'm right here, Max" Alec said "There is no need to be so loud"

"Magnus says saying things loudly makes them important" Max said seriously.

"Did he now?" Alec chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Magnus.

"What can I say?" Magnus shrugged "It is true"

"Right" Alec rolled his eyes "So Max…what were you going to tell me?"

"I made you a drawing" Max said proudly.

Rafael, who was sitting next to Max, elbowed him with a bit of force. They stared at each other, Rafael making gestures. It was almost as if they didn't want Alec and Magnus to know they were having a private conversation, but it was painfully obvious. The older couple shared a glance, trying to hide their amusement.

"Well…we made you a drawing" Max corrected, after turning away from Rafael.

"And one for papá!" Rafael added with a grin.

"Oh really?" Magnus asked excitedly "Lemme see!"

Rafael and Max giggled and then pulled out some pieces of paper from their bags. They both shared a shy glance, and then without looking at any of the adults, handed the papers over. Max gave the one he had to Magnus and Rafael gave his to Alec. This seemed to surprise both of them, but they still took them gladly and observed them with care.

Magnus's eyes filled with tears at the sight of the drawing Max had given him. At the top it had Max's messy handwriting, saying "For Magnus". The picture was simple on itself. There was a house at the back of the picture with a few figures Magnus guessed were trees. In front of the house there were four stick figures of different sizes. From left to right, there was Max holding hands with Rafael. Both boys were wearing white shirts and black pants, which Magnus guessed was the uniform of the Academy. Magnus was standing next to Rafael, wearing a purple shirt with bright green pants. He was holding hands with the tallest figure, who was wearing all black and who was obviously Alec.

Alec's picture was very similar. Rafael had drawn then at the Academy, instead of the house, but they were also standing together holding hands. The clothes were the same colors as the ones Max had drawn. However, in Rafael's picture, the two kids were in between Magnus and Alec. Rafael was next to Alec, holding his hand as well and Max's, and Max was holding Magnus's hand.

"Boys….thank you" Alec said, at a loss of words.

"It is so beautiful" Magnus sniffed, trying to clean his tears without anyone noticing.

"It was Rafa's idea" Max said with a grin.

"Max as well" Rafael shook his head.

Alec and Magnus shared a look, and through their eyes they knew it was time. Both of them had been nervous about what the kid's reaction to their relationship would be, but they had just shown the two of them it would all be alright.

"Rafael, Max…we've got something to tell you" Alec started, looking at the two boys in front of them.

Magnus reached forward and laced his fingers with Alec's on top of the table. Rafael and Max nodded, but continued eating not seeing it was a serious matter, or not really caring.

"Magnus and I…" Alec started but cut off, not finding the correct words.

"Alexander and I have decided we'll date" Magnus explained "Do you guys know what that means?"

"You'll be boyfriend and girlfriend, like uncle Jace and aunt Clary" Max said with a nod.

"You are correct Max. Only we'll be boyfriend and boyfriend" Alec nodded.

"That means you'll be my new papá?" Rafael asked Alec.

"Only if you want me to be" Alec nodded "But you don't have to call me that"

"And Magnus will be my other Daddy?" Max asked with wide eyes.

"I'll still be Magnus" Magnus nodded "But yes…at some point I want to be your daddy as well"

"Cool!" Max said and grinned at Rafael "We'll be brothers!"

"Cool!" Rafael repeated.

And just as if nothing had happened, the boys continued eating. After some minutes, Magnus and Alec continued eating as well. All their worries were put at ease.

* * *

 **hope you guys liked this chapter! lemme know what you think with your reviews! Also don't forget to follow and favorite.**

 **cheers!**

 **xxX**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is a new update! :D thanks to everyone who read my previous chapter and to those who keep reading me even though I take FOREVER to update.**

 **I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I own nothing but the plot and OCs I may use**

* * *

The kids seemed to take the whole deal about their parents dating in stride. They were thrilled once the news settled in and they understood what was going on. Soon they started calling each other 'brother' and acted as if they had been brothers this whole time. Rafael had already been protective of Max, since he was older, but now it was obvious Rafael had taken the whole 'big brother' seriously. It was endearing, really. Magnus loved seeing them play and act as real family. Alec's family had also taken into Rafael as if he had been there the whole time. They accepted him and cared for him just as they cared for Max. Isabelle, Alec's sister, had been thrilled when they announced they were together. Everyone, of course, remembered Magnus from when he used to date Alec in high school. Apparently, they had been waiting for this moment for years. It warmed Magnus's heart, seeing how devoted and happy everyone was towards his little family now that he was dating Alec again.

As for Alec himself, he was great. Rafael already admired him and loved him because Alec wrote Rafael's favourite books. But now, Alec let him read some drafts and gave him the original scripts of the first few books. Rafael had almost cried with happiness then, and he took care of those with all of his being. Rafael and Alec would often sit down in Alec's studio and brainstorm. Rafael had commented he would like to know more about the story of one character that appeared in the first book, and Alec agreed it would be a good idea for a side-story. Alec also started reading the little bits Rafael had written. Since Rafael had learned how to write, he had started writing his own stories. Most of the time they were little funny stories, but as he grew, they started getting more serious and good. Alec looked them over, gave some pointers to Rafe, and encouraged him to keep writing. Even Alec's editor read one story and praised Rafael about it.

Max, on the other hand, got closer to Magnus. Max was quiet an artist. He would sing and dance around the living room, pulling up shows for their family. Whenever a Disney movie was on the TV, he would sing along to every single song. Magnus loved it, and would often sing with him. They would prepare little plays and act them out in front of Alec and Rafael. He enjoyed spending time with the youngest Lightwood. Magnus, being quiet skilled with a sewing machine, would also make different clothes for Max to wear. Rafael's style had always been more reserved and with soft tones. Max, on the other hand, loved wearing colors and glitter and anything that would catch the attention. Magnus, of course, loved making clothes for Max to wear.

Little by little, the four of them started settling in the comfort of a family. Alec and Magnus had been together for three months now, and they already had a routine down. They were a family, something Magnus had not thought he could get (except for Rafael). It was all new and exciting and yet so comfortable and loving.

One night, the kids stayed at Magnus's place. Alec was out for the night and would not be back until late. Magnus didn't mind looking after the kids. He enjoyed spending time with them, watching movies or playing or baking. Whatever the kids felt like doing, Magnus was up to it. Plus, Alec would spend the night with him, so that was always a good thing for Magnus.

That night, the kids and Magnus had baked some cookies. Winter break was coming, and winter called for cookies. Or so Magnus claimed. So once they got home after school, Magnus took out all the ingredients and the kids helped him out. Of course, Magnus did most of the work, but he didn't mind. The kids were laughing and playing and it was all cheerful and perfect.

They backed chocolate chip cookies and then Magnus did some with almonds. Once the cookies were done, Magnus let them out to cool down a bit. They decided to put on a movie on the TV, the kids deciding to watch one of those Marvel movies. Magnus was not a big fan of Marvel. He had taken Rafael to watch them at the cinema, but he never really paid attention to them. Max, however, seemed to be a big fan of marvel. As the movie progressed, Max would make comments here and there about the first time he had seen the movie with Alec and everything. It was really cute, really, seeing the kids all excited and happy about a single movie.

Half-way through the movie Magnus went to the kitchen to get the cookies. He placed them all in a tray, poured some glasses with milk, and then took them back to the living room. He placed it all in the coffee table in front of the kids and let them choose what they would eat. He grabbed a cookie, biting into it as he went back to lay against the sofa. He took out his phone and started surfing through the different social media apps, trying to see what was new and going on in the world. He was interrupted by the sound of Max gasping for air next to him.

Magnus put his phone down, looking at the little boy next to him. Max was coughing, and gasping for air. His face was red with the effort, but it was soon changing color.

"Max!" Magnus exclaimed, jumping to get in front of the little boy. "Max talk to me! Max!"

"He can't breathe!" Rafael cried, horrified at the sigh of Max chocking in front of them.

"Rafe, grab your coat and my wallet. We have to go to the hospital now!"

Magnus took Max in his arms, and carried him out of the house. Magnus cursed under his breath when he realised he didn't have a car and didn't have how to drive to the hospital. Rafael was close behind him, though he seemed to realise the same problem much sooner than Magnus. Rafael sprinted off towards the neighbour's house. He knocked quickly, and started asking if they could borrow the car because his brother was dying.

"Please!" Magnus pleaded behind him, Max still trying to breathe in his arms. "I...I need to get him to the hospital"

"Of course" The kind woman nodded, walking inside and quickly coming back with the car keys "Go! I do hope nothing too serious happens"

"Gracias!" Rafael grabbed the keys and ran towards the car.

Magnus placed Max in the back seat, making sure he was secured with the seat-belt. Rafael climbed next to him, taking Max's tiny hand in his. Magnus rushed to the drivers seat and then they were off towards the hospital.

"Hold on blueberry" Magnus said, looking at Max briefly through the rearviewmirror. "We're almost there...you'll be fine"

Rafael chocked a sob, seeing Max in pain and getting short pants of air. His lips were swollen, and his face was starting to turn purple. Magnus cursed softly, trying to get there as fast as he could. Magnus didn't know how long it took him to get to the hospital but it had felt like an eternity. Magnus knew he probably had broken some laws driving that fast, but he needed to get there as fast. They rushed inside the emergencies, and started calling for a doctor.

"Please...he can't breath" Magnus begged the nurse.

"Sir, calm down" the nurse said, already another woman rolling a bed close to them. "Is he allergic to something?"

"I...I don't know" Magnus shook his head as a nurse took Max from his arms and laid him down on the bed. "I...His father must know"

"We'll treat him immediately" the nurse promised, already rolling Max away from them. "I need you to fill some paperwork so we can contact his parents"

"Please...please just save him" Magnus sobbed.

"He'll be fine" The nurse smiled kindly. "Come on, let's get you and this little fellow somewhere else"

Turns out Max was allergic to hazelnut. Some of the cookies Magnus had baked had hazelnut and Max had ate one of those. The hospital had contacted Alec right away. The nursed assured Magnus he had got him just in time and that Max would be fine. That didn't make him feel better. He didn't allow himself to break down, though. Rafael was there next to him, and he needed to be strong for his son.

"You did great Rafe" Magnus praised his son "You kept your head on the ground while I was freaking out"

"Is he going to be okay, papa?" Rafael asked, his voice tiny.

"Of course" Magnus promised him, brushing Rafael's hair away from his eyes.

Someone walked inside the waiting room, Magnus looked up hoping it was a doctor with news about Max's condition. It wasn't a doctor. It was Alec.

"Alexander" Magnus breathed out, standing up.

"Magnus!" Alec called, rushing towards him and hugging him tightly. "What happened? Is he alright? Are you guys okay?"

"Alexander, he's fine" Magnus hushed him "They're treating him now, it was an allergic reaction"

"Allergic reaction?" Alec frown.

"We baked cookies" Magnus said, feeling the guilt start to built on his stomach all over again. "I...I'm so sorry Alexander! I didn't know he was allergic to hazelnut...I would have never given him that intentionally. You have to believe me..."

"Magnus...Mags...sshhh" Alec soothed him "I believe you, you didn't know. I should have told you he was allergic"

"I feel awful" Magnus sobbed "It's all my fault."

"It's not" Alec shook his head "it's not your fault"

Alec walked towards the plastic chairs and sat. Magnus sat next to him, instantly curling against him and resting his head on Alec's shoulder. Rafael came to them as well, and surprising both of them, he climbed into Alec's lap and curled against his chest. Alec hugged Rafael close to his body with one arm, and with the other he took Magnus's hand in his.

* * *

 **Sorry for the angst :$**

 **Lemme know what you think! review, follow and favorite!**

 **Cheers!**

 **xxX**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is an update!**

 **Thanks to everyone who read the previous chapter! It means the world to me!**

 **I own nothing but the plot and some OCs I may use**

* * *

"You can see him now" A nurse told them an hour after Alec had arrived.

A doctor had walked out 45 minutes after Alec's arrival to give them the news of what had been going on with Max. Max was allergic to hazelnuts and his body had reacted as soon as he ate the cookies. He had been lucky that Magnus had brought him up so quickly. His lips had swollen as well as his tongue, which had closed up his throat and that is why it had been so hard for him to breath. Had he spent any more time without treatment would have probably ended up with him dead. The doctor was able to treat him fairly quickly after his arrival to the hospital, and since then the swollen areas had gone back to normal.

"He just woke up" The nurse informed them.

"Oh thank God" Magnus breathed out, relieved.

"Come on Rafe" Alec said gently, helping Rafael stand up from where he was sitting on his lap. "Let's go see Max"

"Immediate family, only" the nurse cut in "That means just you, Mr. Lightwood"

"Magnus and Rafael are Max's family as well" Alec frowned "They were the ones who brought him here"

"I'm sorry" the nurse said with a small shrug "Hospital policy"

"But that's just-"

"It's alright Alexander" Magnus cut off before Alec got too worked up "We can wait here"

"It's not fair" Alec frowned "You should be able to see him.

"We'll see him when visitor's hour come up" Magnus shrugged.

Alec sighed, but nodded nonetheless. He started walking towards Max's room, but not before glaring at the nurse who had not allowed Magnus and Rafael to see Max.

Magnus sighed as well, mostly out of exhaustion and relief, before sitting down on the uncomfortable chair once more. Rafael took a seat next to him, taking Magnus's hand in his own. Magnus smiled down at his son, ruffling his hair with his free hand.

"You most be starving" Magnus said "Come on, let's get you something to eat"

"Okay" Rafael nodded.

Both of them walked off towards the small cafeteria the hospital had. Magnus bought a sandwich for Rafael to eat and some juice while he got himself just some crappy coffee. It was nearing midnight, and Magnus guessed he should take Rafael home and come back in the morning. He didn't want to leave, though. And he was sure Rafael would complain about going back. So he didn't even mention it to Rafael.

As they were making their way back to the waiting room, they came across a gift shop. It wasn't much, just some small thing with few balloons, cards and stuffed animals. Rafael instantly guided Magnus there and together they chose something for Max. They got him a stuffed elephant, after Rafael's request. Together with some colorful balloons with different 'get well soon' messages. It was really cute and heartfelt, Rafael was almost bouncing with excitement to give it to Max.

They made their way to the waiting room once again. It was just as they had left it, but now there was a blond woman in a business suit talking to the nurse in the desk. Magnus looked at the woman curiously, thinking he recognised her somewhere. His thoughts were interrupted when Alec walked into the waiting room. He smiled at the sight of Rafael holding all the balloons.

"Is he alright?" Magnus asked him, concerned because Alec was out with them and not with his son.

"He's fine" Alec nodded "A bit sleepy, but you know him. He'll start asking for chocolate pudding soon"

"Can we see him now?" Rafael asked eagerly.

"As a matter of fact, you can" Alec grinned down at Rafe "Max was asking for you guys. Even the nurse couldn't say no to his pout"

"Sounds like him" Magnus chuckled "Shall we, then?"

Alec nodded, lacing his fingers with Magnus's before guiding them towards Max's room. Once inside, Rafael rushed to Max's side and hugged him tightly. Max hugged him back, excited to see his best friend again. He was even more excited at the sight of the different balloons and the stuffed elephant.

"Dad look!" Max exclaimed, hugging the elephant close to his chest "His name is Marvin"

"Marvin?" Alec chuckled.

"He does look like a Marvin" Magnus mused, smiling at the sight of Max talking excitedly to Rafael and hugging the stuffed elephant close to his chest.

Magnus looked around the room, seeing the small space and white walls. It wasn't much. Just a small bed in the middle of the room with some chairs against the wall. At least he didn't have to share th

* * *

e room with someone else. Until that moment, Magnus let everything rush out. He had been holding it back, trying to burry it or just ignore it. But seeing Max now, so happy and alive, brought back the horrible sight of the little kid trying to breath and chocking. It was terrifying and every single little thing came crushing into Magnus all at once. His legs turned to jelly, and he had to sit on one of the chairs so he wouldn't fall.

Alec noticed, of course, and in a second he was kneeling in front of Magnus. His blue eyes bright with worry. Taking Magnus's hands, Alec brought them close to his lips and pressed a kiss on Magnus's knuckles.

"What's wrong?" Alec whispered.

"Nothing" Magnus shook his head, giving Alec a watery smile "I'm so glad he's okay"

"Me too" Alec breathed out. "Thank you"

"What are you thanking me about?" Magnus shook his head "I almost killed your son"

"You saved him" Alec told him sternly "You heard the doctor, you got him here just in time. He's breathing now thanks to you. I have no idea how to repay you"

"You don't have to" Magnus shook his head "You would do the same for Rafe"

"Of course I would" Alec nodded "We're a family. We look after each other"

They stayed there until Max fell asleep. A doctor came by to let them know Max would be able to leave in the morning. Alec would stay with him all night while Magnus and Rafael went back home to catch some sleep. Rafael put a bit of a fight, but then he agreed after the promise that he would be able to see Max in the morning. Alec and Magnus shared a small but tender kiss before parting.

* * *

Lydia Branwell was a girl of many secrets. Always had been.

It wasn't that she liked to hide things. It was more that she was used to putting up a wall against everyone that no one got to know who she really was. There were very few people who had been able to break through that wall. One of them being her boyfriend through the first years of college and her best friend. They were gone now, though. Her boyfriend had died leaving her alone with their unborn child. Her best friend had been there for her through everything. But once her child was born she couldn't handle it.

She had thought she would be able to go through it all. To raise their child and love him. She had been wrong. After John was gone, things just went downhill. And then her child looked every single bit like the love of her life, and she was not able to handle it. So she left. Left the kid under her best friend's care and ran away.

She didn't hear from either of them again. She was glad...and then she wasn't. It had been the hardest thing to do, but she did not regret it. She knew she could never have raised the kid as her own, that he was better off with someone who could love him like he deserved. Alec was that someone. She was sure about it.

Sometimes she wished she could see him again. At least once. Just to see how much he had grown, if he still looked like his father and if he had some looks from her. Maybe he would be a mix of both of them, or not at all. Maybe he would be all John. Maybe he wouldn't. Lydia was sure he would be all Alec when it came to his personality. Caring and responsible. Filled with innocence and joy. A spark of something special, something that just burned with passion and love towards everything around him. She knew that. And maybe she was not ready to face him just yet.

That was what kept her away for such a long time. She was not ready. She convinced herself she was not ready. Not ready to face her son. But also not ready to face Alec. She was sure he would hate her now. No matter how much he had cared for her once, leaving him alone at such a young age with a child that wasn't even his under his care...it was too much. Alec would hate her for sure. She was not ready to face him just yet.

But being away had grown to be too much. She couldn't keep running. She knew that and she knew it would come catch her at some point. So she came back, even though she was not ready to face it all.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Lemme know in the reviews! Also favorite and follow!**

 **Cheers!**

 **xxX**


End file.
